Happy Endings My Ass !
by superloudean
Summary: This is the sequel of "Hooray for family reunions" so you must first read that one before starting reading this one! Natalia and the boys stopped the Apocalypse...what happens next? an old enemy comes back and he is pissed! stay tuned! :
1. Chapter 1

Me: hello guys! I'm back with the sequel and I couldn't be happier! Did you miss me?

Dean: *coughs*

Me: What's that suppose to mean?

Dean: Nothing…I just coughed, jeez!

Me: *glares* *shrugs* it's good to have you back boys

Sam: It's good to be back Stella *hugs*

Dean: Am I not getting a hug? *pouts*

Me: Well…I don't know, have you been a good boy?

Dean: Ummm, yeah the best!

Me: I don't believe you… but screw it! Come here *hugs*

Sam: Hey! Enough with chickflic moments already!

Me/Dean: *stares*

Sam: What?

Me: Did YOU just say that?

Sam: Yeah! What about it? *goes to kitchen*

Dean: what are you looking for Sammy?

Sam: I'm hungry…I love me some pie…

Me: WHAT?

Dean: Dude...that's my line!

Sam: Not anymore *smirks*

Me: What the hell happened while I was away? This will not pass! *leaves*

Dean: Where do you think she went?

Sam: Who cares? All I want is some pie

Dean: *stares him* Ummm yeah…Any way here is the first chapter and don't forget, we don't belong to the writer…Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

NATALIAS POV

"Run" Deans voice echoed through the woods

"Oh and I thought to stay here and get eaten" I said to my brother

"Not the time Natalia, RUN" he yelled as the wendigo was coming towards us

"Shit. How do you bloody managed to find a huge one, bro?" I asked him while we were running

"I guess it's my charm" he answered and we both run towards to where Sam was.

Finally we reached him we heard him yelling at us

"DUCK!" and we didn't need to be told twice.

We ducked down and we saw Sam firing his flare gun. Next thing we knew the hairy bastard was screaming and burning

"Damn I hate wendigos" I said to my brothers

"Would you rather face the Apocalypse again?" Sam asked

"Shut up Sasquatch" I said we all went back in the car

* * *

We were all now back at the motel.

I was taking a shower, while Sam was searching for a new case and Dean was watching some TV

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my ached body in a white towel.

Suddenly I felt a hand touching my shoulder. Without noticing I let out a small scream

"Cass? What the Hell are you doing here?" I asked a bit surprised and he just smiled _that smile…oh god…_

"Natalia? Are you ok?" I heard Dean asking outside the bathroom door

"Um yeah! I just saw a cockroach" I lied

"Ok then…" he said and he walk away from the door…thank god he bought it. I can swear I heard him mutter something about me being a chick…_men…_

I turned my gaze back at Castiel

"So…what are you doing here Mister?" I asked him

"I missed you" he said softly and leaned down to kiss me

"I can see that" I chuckled and kissed him back and I put my hands around his neck _man I could stay like this forever_

But good things always come to an end

"Any luck?" I asked him we broke off from the kiss

"No" he answered sadly. Castiel was still looking for God and so far it wasn't going well…

"Don't worry babe you'll find him" I whispered in his ear and he looked like a lost sad puppy

"I doubt it" he said and he hugged me tightly

"Don't lose faith Cass" I said to him and stroked his hair

He pulled away and I stared at his blue oceans

"What would I do without you? He asked and I laughed softly

"Probably crash and burn" I said smirking and he smiled

"I…I have to go" he said to me and looked at the floor

"It's ok…you have you what you have to do…" I whispered and gave him on last kiss

Blink

He was gone. Again

* * *

I got dressed, took a deep breath and walked out

"Oh my…look who decided to join us" a female voice said

"Rissa…always a pleasure" I said to my best friend and sat next to Sammy

"Shut up I know you love me, I'm adorable!" she said grinning

"Yes and I'm Wonder Woman" I said sarcastically

"Remind me why I saved you again?" Rissa asked

"Because of my lovely personality?" I asked innocently

"No it's not that" All of them said at the same time and I was a little shocked

"I hate you all" I said to them and I pouted

"Awwww isn't she cute?" Sam said and stroked my head like I was a puppy

"Yes…she is a freaking lollipop" Dean said laughing and I rolled my eyes

I walked to bed, lied down and cuddled with my pillow

"Wake me up when you grow up" I said to them and fell to sleep.

Who knew that sleep could be so dangerous…?

* * *

Dean: Oh…cliffhanger! Who knows what's in the writers head!

Sam: *hiccups* who cares?

Dean: Are you drunk?

Sam: *hiccups* yeah…so?

Dean: *stares* you can't be drunk man! We have to keep the balances! You are the good guy here!

Sam: *giggles* not anymore *laughs* you are short

Dean: I'm not short! You are just super, freakish tall

Sam: But you are least cute…*hiccups*

Dean: *wide eyes* ok enough vodka for you young man!

Sam: Whaaaa? Why?

Dean: Because I'm not letting you be every slash fan joy Sam!

Sam: I…I…*thud*

Dean: Oh well…ummm…so guys…please Review? Please?

*MEANTIME*

Me: *knocks door*

Unknown: Come in…

Me: Eric we have to talk…


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Eric man we have to talk

Eric: What for?

Me: Sam…he lost it

Eric: Ummm…Sam is a fictional character, he is not real

Me: Oh he is real…VERY real

Eric: Ooooook SECURITY!

ME: Wait, wait…you don't believe me?

Eric: Err of course not…you are a lunatic

Me: Come with me then

Eric: What? Hell no!

Me: ok…you chose it *hits him*

Eric: *thud*

Me: *carries him*

MEANWHILE

Sam: *groans* what happened

Dean: You got drunk

Sam: Ohh…ok

Dean: Ok? What the hell man?

Sam: What now?

Dean: You are not Sam anymore

Sam: You are stupid…

Dean: Oh yeah? And you are…you are *thinks* YOU are stupid

Sam: Real mature Dean-o

Dean: What's wrong with you?

*door opens*

Me: Little help here!

Dean: What the hell Stella? You kidnapped Kripke?

Me: Basically…yeah. He is the only way cure Sam

Eric: *groans* ohh…Jensen, Jared?

Sam: *Hits him*

Me: Saaaam?

Sam: *shrugs*

Dean: ok then *ties him on a chair*

Me: In the meantime why don't you read the 2nd chapter? Enjoy!

Dean: We also dot belong to the writer

Me: Thanks for reminding me…*pouts*

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

THIRD PERSON POV

*_Dream*_

"_Hello?" Natalia yelled as she found herself trapped in a small prison cell_

_She saw someone moving_

"_Cass?" she asked hoping_

"_Close enough" the man answered and with a flick of his hand she was send against the wall_

_She gasped when she saw who the man behind the shadows was_

"_Missed me?" he asked smiling widely_

"_What do you want, Zachariah?" she asked while she was still trapped_

"_Nothing serious Natalia…just to talk" he said simply_

"_Talk?" she asked knitting her eyebrows together_

"_Well…not exactly talk…more like I talk and you scream" he said and I couldn't help to feel a little scared_

"_Delightful" she said and he smiled evilly as a dagger appeared in his hand_

_He put it across her throat and sliced_

_She screamed_

"_Where is your mother Natalia?"

* * *

_

*Motel*

"She is not waking up, Dean" a panicking Rissa said

"Maybe she's playing with us?" Dean asked hopefully

"Natalia? Nat? Wake up time" Sam said and shook her gently

At that time Natalia let out a small scream

"What the…?" Dean asked

"Look" Rissa said to the brothers

She pointed an amount of blood that coming from a small slice across her throat

"Oh God" Sam said and rushed to bandage the wound that was getting bigger

"What is going on Natalia?" Dean asked

* * *

_*Dream*_

"_I DON'T KNOW" Natalia yelled as Zachariah was still stabbing her_

"_Where is she?" he continued asking_

"_I don't know you sorry son of a bitch!" Natalia yelled at him and that earned her another stab_

"_You are not leaving here, unless you tell me where Anael is" _

"_I don't know where my Mom is! Get this through your thick fucking head DAMN IT!" She yelled at him_

"_And you get THIS through YOUR thick head Natalia!" Zachariah told her and another, pointier, dagger appeared in his hand_

"_No…"

* * *

_

*Motel*

"Do something!" Dean yelled at Rissa

"Watch your tone with me, Winchester! Don't you think if I could something I'd done it by now?" Rissa yelled back

"Sorry" Dean mumbled and went to help Sam, who was cleaning Natalia's wounds

By then she had been stabbed through her stomach, abdomen, right leg and a deep gash that was appearing right now on the side of her head

"I don't know what else to do" Sam signed and ran his hand through his hair

"Well I do" Rissa said "CASS! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, CASS?" she started yelling

Castiel appeared

"You don't need to…" he started saying but he stopped when he saw Natalia on the bed, all bloody

"What happened?" He asked and rushed to her side

"We don't know man" Dean started saying "she fell asleep, but she…she never woke up"

"And all these strange wounds appeared from nowhere" Sam finished

Castiel closed his eyes and put two fingers on Natalia's forehead. After a few seconds he was pushed back by an invisible force

"Cass are you alright?" Dean asked his angel friend and he nodded

"So…what happened" Rissa asked

"She is dreaming" the angel simply said

"Dreaming?" Sam asked

"Since when dreams can butcher you?" Dean asked annoyed

"Since they are provoked by angels" Cass stated and stroked Natalia's cheek

"Angels?" Rissa asked

"Zachariah" Both brothers said at the same time

"Unfortunately" Castiel said

"We can't leave her like that! What can we do?" Dean asked

"WE can't do anything" Cass said "It's up to her" and leaned down to whisper something in her ear

* * *

_*Dream*_

"_I swear…I…don't know where my…mother is" Natalia said between breaths_

"_You think I'll believe you? why would I do that?" He asked_

"_I think is because of my perky nipples" She said smirking and he slapped her hard enough to lose a tooth_

"_Where is Anael?" He asked once again_

_She spitted some blood_

"_Go to hell"_

"_Wrong answer" he told her and slapped her again. Harder this time_

_She heard something. A voice. A familiar voice_

"_You have the power…don't let him win Angel" she heard her beautiful angel say_

_Confidence floated her whole body_

"_Hey Ugly" she yelled at Zachariah "I just realized something'_

"_Oh yeah? And what would it be?"_

"_This is MY dream, you bastard!" Natalia yelled and broke free from her bounds. _

"_Better luck next time, bitch" she told him_

"_Time to wake up Natalia"

* * *

_

*Motel*

Natalia woke up gasping for air and aching all over her body. And those all tight hugs didn't help at all

"Guys I'm fine…Let go" She said and sat up on the bed

"What the hell happened Natalia?" Rissa asked

She took a deep breath

"We have work to do"

* * *

Me: Sorry! I HAD to use the last line

Eric: You stole it!

Me: I did not…I borrowed it

Eric: Whatever…how did you managed to get Jensen and Jared here?

Me: I didn't! They are Sam and Dean Winchester

Eric: Suuuuuuuure…

Me: *rolls eyes* you son of a…Never mind. My awesome readers I need you help! Please help me persuade Kripke that the Winchester are real!

*looks around* where the hell are they? Please REVIEW! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Oh here you are…

Dean: Why? Awwwwwww did you miss us?

Me: Bite me. We have a problem here

Sam: What is it?

Me: Kripke here doesn't believe me or the reviewers

Eric: Hi Jensen, hi Jared

Dean: Who?

Eric: Ha Ha very funny Jensen now let me go

Dean: Look man, I don't know who that Jensen dude is. My name is Dean

Eric: Jared please talk some sense into him

Sam: My name is Sam

Eric: Not you too…*signs*

Me: I told you Eric, they are real and you need to fix Sam this instant

Sam: Hey! I don't need fixing you bit**

Me: Watch it Samuel!

Dean: Are you going to help us?

Eric: I still can't believe it

Sam: Suck it up, man

Dean: Shut up, Sam!

Eric: This is unbelievable

Dean: Yeah, yeah whatever, can you fix him?

Eric: What seems to be the problem?

Me: Are you blind? He is not Sam anymore. He is turning into a drinking, swearing jerk…he is turning into Dean, no offence

Dean: None taken

Eric: Erm…let me think about it I have a suspicion about it…

Me: Ok while Eric is thinking, why don't you read the next chapter? Enjoy and remember that the only one I own is Natalia…

Eric: The rest belongs to me *smirk*

Me: *rolls eyes*

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

NATALIA'S POV

Rissa, thankfully healed my wounds and I began to tell them what happened with Zachariah

"Your mother?" asked Sam

"Yes" I answered and I rested my head on Castiel's shoulder, since I was still pretty exhausted

"I don't understand why he kept asking me" I said again

"Cass do you know anything?" I heard Dean asking

"No, not really. The last time I heard something about Anael was years ago and she was in heaven" he finished

"Maybe she rebelled?" Sam asked

"I don't know" I answered him tiredly. All I wanted was to rest and go to sleep, but you can remember the last time

"Why don't you try to shut an eye, Natty?" Rissa suggested

"Did you forget, how well that went the previous time? I'm afraid to close my eyes" I admitted

"There is no reason to be afraid Angel" Cass said to me

"What about Zachariah? He will try again" I asked

"No he won't" Rissa said determinedly "Castiel showed me how to protect your dreams"

"It's like the Enochian sigils I carved on your ribs" Castiel continued and my hand went to touch that spot. I might be a Nephilim but due to my human nature I had to had these sigils too

"Oh joy" I faked excitement

"This going to hurt" Rissa warned me as she came closer to me

"Get on with it" I said and she placed her fingers on my forehead. Then a burning sensation floated my head and I tried to hold back a scream…without success. Thank god Dean was behind me, who prevented me from falling

"Oh, here you go, you are good, don't worry" he said to me

"Is it over?" I asked Rissa and she nodded in agreement

"Good" I said and Dean helped me to reach my bed

"I should go anyway" Rissa said "Take care Natty, I'll be back"

"Is that a threat?" Dean smirked

"Bite me Winchester" Rissa said

"My pleasure" Dean said with his infamous grin

"Oh…you wouldn't last an hour" Rissa said that make Sam chuckle. With the blink of an eye she was gone

"Ummm, I should leave too" Cass said "_Love you Angel" _he thought and I smiled

"_Love you too Cass_" I thought back and a second later he left

Lights out

* * *

We were all sleeping. Correction…THEY were sleeping. I couldn't shut an eye. Those bloody nightmares were still haunting me. So I got up from my bed and walked towards Deans sleeping figure

"What are you doing?" he groaned

"Move over" I said and lied down

"Nightmare?" he asked and I nodded in agreement

Dean understood what I was going through, since he has been there himself. He put his hand around me protectively

"Just don't confuse me with Cass, ok?" He asked with his eyes closed

I giggled "Ok…"

Despite having all these powers and being a half-angel, I can't help to feel most of the times weak. Dean and Sam send this feeling away

"Goodnight bro" I said

"Goodnight baby sis" Dean

"Shut up before I shoot you both!" We heard Sams voice

"Nooooo…you love us" I answered him

"Whatever…SLEEP!" Sam said and buried his head in the pillow

I laughed

You gotta love Sammy

* * *

The next morning I woke alone in the bed. Apparently my brothers had gone to grab something to eat or something. Next to the bed, on the nightstand was a note

"_Gone to buy food, I went with Sammy to make sure he doesn't forget the pie_

_Love, Dean and Sam" _Which the last part was crossed out by a black line and underneath was written

_Love SAM and Dean (Don't tell Dean what I did xoxo)_

I smiled and folded the paper

"My brothers" I thought. I wouldn't change them for the world

So I got up and did my usual routine

After a few minutes though I heard a knock on the door

Knowing that it wasn't neither Sam or Dean, I gripped my weapon and tucked it behind my jeans

I opened the door and I saw a woman, around her early 40s, with wavy blonde hair and brown eyes

"Natalia Electra Winchester?" she asked me and I nodded. What the fuck? Why did I do this?

"Yes? Can I help you?" I asked and reached for my gun. I couldn't help but to feel secure around her

"You won't need this" she said referring to my gun and I gasped in surprise when I realized who she was

"Mom?"

* * *

Me: Dung, dung, dung! Mommy is back in town! What do you think about it? Please let me know! :)

Eric: This is actually quite good

Me: really?

Eric: No, it's awful

Me: FUCK OFF!

Dean: STELLA?

Me: what? *shrugs* since when did you become the voice of reason?

Dean: *rolls eyes*so? Any ideas for Sam's situation?

Eric: Actually yes. The characters in season 6 will be a bit more different

Sam: Why the hell is that?

Dean: SAM!

Sam: Oh shut up…

Eric: it was Sera's idea to change Sam's character. She wanted him more dark and dangerous

Me: No! We don't want Sam like that! We want the old Sam back! *mumbles* Maybe with less hair…

Sam: What was that?

Me: Face it dude, you need a haircut

Dean: Yeah I agree with her

Eric: Me too

Sam: We are getting off subject

Dean: Oh yeah right…Eric cant you do something?

Eric: I guess I can contact Serra and talk to her, happy?

Me: Much…so you heard him girls…(and boys?) Sammy will be back! So did you liked that chapter or should I stop here? Plzzzzz reviewww! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello guys! I'm so sorry for not updating, but I finally finished my exams! *dances*

Dean: Hey Witch

Me: Hey Dork! Where's Sammy?

Sam: I'm here

Me: Are you…you know, YOU?

Sam: I think so, I feel…the usual me

Me: So Eric talked with Sera?

Dean: Yeah he did! Sam and I are back!

Me: I'm…glad. Sam one question

Sam: Ok…

Me: How do you feel about pies?

Sam: I hate them

Me: SAMMY! *hugs him*

Dean: *coughs* Come on ladies, we have a story to write

Me: Awwww, are you jealous? Do you want a hug?

Dean: Shut up

Me: He is adorable! Isn't he Sam?

Sam: Yeah so cute

Dean: I hate you both!

Me: No…you love us!

Dean: I hate you

Me: I have apple pie *reveals pie*

Dean: I love you so much! Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie! *takes pie, leaves*

Me: Works every time *smirks*

Sam: Yes it does! *laughs*

Me: Maybe I should mention that I put hot pepper in the pie

Dean: STELLA?

Me: Oopssss, too late *smiles*

Sam: *laughs* ohh…you are mean!

Me: Just a little

Sam: I think we should present the chapter now…before Dean gets back at you

Me: You are right Sammy. Ok my awesome readers, here's the fourth chapter! I own nothing! But Natalia and Rissa are mine :)

Sam: Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

"Mom?" I asked with tears burning my eyes

"Hello baby girl" my mom said and we just stood there. I was speechless. I haven't seen my mother since the day she died

But I know what I had to do. I hugged her with all the force I had. She hugged me back. I could hear that she was trying to fight the tears back

I pulled back and looked at her. She failed and her tears broke free

"I missed you so much, sweetie" she said

"I missed you too mommy" I said and at that moment my brothers returned, with bags in their hands

They just stood there, looking at the two teary women in front of them

I guess Sam figured it out, that she was my mother, cause he was looking our faces one at the time and the realization hit him at the end

Dean just stood there, scratching his head with his free hand. He actually looked like those chimpanzees you see at the documentaries

"You are Natalia's mother?" Sam asked and Dean gave him a 'what the fuck' look

"Yes I am" she answered proudly and Dean finally understood what was going on

"Shall we go inside?" I said and they all nodded in agreement

Another normal day with the Winchesters

* * *

"So…Anael, isn't it?" Dean asked

"Yes, Dean right?"

"How do you know?" Dean asked

"I figured, John talked about you boys all the time" my mother said and I saw Dean flinch a little

"He did?" Sam asked

"Yes…you must be Sam" she said and my brother nodded "He loved you both so much"

"We know" Dean answered

"You too Natalia" she said and I founded it a little strange

"Don't Mom…I know he was my father but he only saw me once" I said

"One time was enough" she said calmly, but that subject was making me uncomfortable

"So…why they want to kill you?" I asked seriously and my mother just laughed

"What?" I asked

"Always cutting to the chase" she said and I saw my brothers smiling as well

"Zachariah paid me a visit, you know" I said

"I know and that's the reason I'm here" she said

"Why they are after you?" Sam asked

"Because I'm the last one standing" she said. Angels and their riddles

"Meaning?" Dean asked and Anael took a deep breath

"My brothers and I are Arch-angels. Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Rafael and me. Since you killed Michael and Lucifer, I am the last of the arch-angels standing" she said

"Wait a minute, so that means that Uncle Gabe is dead?" I asked. Gabriel was my favorite Uncle. He was caring and always making me laugh

"I'm so sorry hunny. Zachariah killed Gabriel and Rafael" my mom said and put her hand on my shoulder

"That son of a bitch!" I yelled

"Try to relax Natalia" mom said to me

"Why Zachariah wants the arch-angels dead?" Dean asked

"Zachariah is collecting graces. If he collect all the arch-angels graces he will be powerful, he will be…" she stopped

"Be what?" Sam and I asked at the same time

"God…" she simply said

"God? What do you mean?" I asked

"Zachariah wants to take Gods place in Heaven. If he does he will be unstoppable. Even God himself won't be able to defeat him. We will have…"

"Hell on earth, the usual things" Dean said casually

"Exactly. That's why I told Castiel to continue his research for him" she said and…whaaat? Did she say Castiel?

"Ummm…Castiel?" I asked trying to hide my building anger

"Yes. I talked to him two and half months ago and informed him on the situation, didn't he tell you?" she told me

So Cass knew about this all along. That's why he was still searching for God, to find him so that he can kill Zachariah, before Zachariah kills my mother.

He knew that she was alive and he didn't…he lied to me. Again

"No he didn't" I said and tried to calm myself

"Oh…" she said. Sam saw my anger and tried to expand the discussion

"So if he kills you, he takes your grace and he becomes God?" he asked

"Basically, yes" Anael replied

"Well that's new. How can we kill him?" Dean asked

"You can kill him, like you kill a simple angel. But it would be difficult because he is really powerful. Natalia do you still have the Sword?" she asked me but I didn't really listened to her. My mind was somewhere else

"What?" I asked

"Your Sword?" mom asked

"Yes, what about it?"

"Do you still have it?" she asked me again

"Yes sure" I said and pointed at my ring

"Good" she said but I could take it any longer

"Excuse me" I said and run to the door. I opened it and run outside. The door closed with a thud

"Did I say something to offend her?" Anael said and Dean answered her

"No…you did nothing. Someone else though…did"

* * *

I stepped outside of the room and walked to clear my head. Yes I prefer walking to teleporting

I was walking until I found a nice park. I forgot to mention that it was starting to get dark and thank god it was deserted. No one would have to listen to me

Well... except one

"CASS!"

* * *

Me: it seems to me that Castiel is in trouble! So what did you think of that chapter?

Sam: I liked it!

Me: Thanks Sammy *looks around* ummm where's Dean?

Sam: I don't know. He did seem a little angry about the pie stunt

Me: It was a joke! *looks down* oh a penny!

Sam: Stella don't! *thud*

*someone laughs*

Me: DEAN WINCHESTER!

Dean: yes? Oh what happened?

Me: What happened? A BUCKET FULL OF GREEN PAINT AND…AND…

Dean: and feathers

Me: YES THAT, FELL ON MY HEAD! YOU ARE SO DEAD

Dean: Sweet, sweet revenge *smirks*

Me: We are not done! *leaves*

Dean: Oh bring it on!

Sam: Seriously Dean? The bucket was attached to a string which was glued on a penny? That's low

Dean: *laughs* I don't care Sammy! Payback is a bitch

Sam: *rolls eyes* just leave me out of your little prank war

Dean: No promises Sammy-boy

Sam: *sighs* Ok guys! Did you like the chapter? Please review! Reviews make Dean and Stella more creative on their pranks!

Dean: Oh yeah! *smiles*


	5. Chapter 5

Sam: Hello guys! Welcome to another chapter of "Happy endings my ass"…

Me: *runs into the room* Hi Sam *runs back out* Bye Sam

Sam: *scratches head* what the hell is going on now?

Dean: *comes into the room* Hey Sammy I'm going to hit the shower…

Sam: Ok…

Dean: *leaves*

Me: *sneaks in the room* is he gone?

Sam: Yes…what's the matter?

Me: Ummm…I might have done something…

Sam: Stella?

Me: Nothing serious, I promise

*scream*

Sam: *stares*

Me: Erm… it wears off after a while I swear

Sam: What have you done?

Me: *looks down* I might have changed the shampoo with something else…

Sam: A what?

Me: Super glue *smirks*

Dean: STELLA?

*Dean appears with a towel round his waist and both his hands glued to his head*

Me: Yes Dean?

Dean: Is it something you wish to tell me?

Sam: *chuckles*

Me: No, not really…

Dean: No? Hmm…then WHO THE HELL PUT SUPER GLUE INSTEAD OF MY SHAMPOO?

Me: I don't know *smirks*

Dean: *glares* Oh just wait for the moment I get my hands off my head…

Me: Oh…I'll be waiting!

Sam: How did you managed to wrap the tower around your waist?

Dean: *looks down* I don't want to talk about it *leaves*

Me: *laughs* I'm not too mean, am I?

Sam: As long as you don't prank me, you are an angel

Me: Jeez thanks Sammy…Oh well, let's move to the chapter shall we? I hope you like it! Enjoy :)

*thud, someone falls down*

Dean: DAMN IT!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

"CASS!" I yelled with all the force I had "CASTIEL!"

Then suddenly he appeared before me

I stared at him and his stared back. It was like he knew why I was calling him

Silence

But not for long

The silence between us was broken the moment my fist found my angels cheek. Night became day, as the moment of the impact a white light appeared

He stumbled back and rub his cheek, his blue oceans still looking at me

"HOW COULD YOU?" I yelled at him

"I'm sorry" was the only answer that came through his mouth

"Sorry? Sorry? YOU lied to me, AGAIN Castiel" I said to him trying to calm down, but with no success

"You have to understand Natalia, I did it to…" he started saying but I interrupted him

"To save me? To protect me?" I said and let out a small laugh

"Yes" he answered

But I ignored him and continued

"All this time you knew that my mother was alive and walking on earth and you NEVER told me anything" I said

"I couldn't Natalia; it was for your own sake. If you knew that Anael was on earth, you would go and find her and Zachariah would follow you and kill you" he said

"But he DID find me and HURT me, Castiel, although I had no idea where she was. So…" I said

"I'm sorry" he apologized once again

"Too late" I said and looked at the ground

"My mom Castiel, my mother. I had the right to know where she was" I continued saying

"Please forgive me" he said with almost tears in his eyes

I looked away from him

"You lied to me" I said again. _It broke my heart _I thought and I knew that Cass would listen to this

"Natalia…" he tried

"Please just leave" I said coldly and turned my back on him

"Angel…" he tried once again

"GO!" I yelled and tried to keep the tears from falling

"I'm sorry I hurt you Natalia and I want you to know that I'll do anything to make it up to you. Anything…" Castiel said

The last thing he said, frightened me

I turned around to face him but he was gone

Castiel was gone and I was the one who told him to leave

God…I feel so stupid

My angel was gone

* * *

I sat at a near bench as my legs couldn't support me anymore

I don't know how long I was there

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the heavy footsteps behind me

I gasped when I felt, a rather large, hand on my shoulder

And then I heard it. His smooth and calm voice

"Natalia" my brother said

"Sammy" I chocked out and turned around to face him

I had tears in my eyes and I wasn't ashamed of it

He gently wipes the tears with his thumb and sits down on the bench, besides me

"Sammy…" I said again and buried myself in his hug, his arms around me, protectively

I began to sob

"He…lied…to…me" I said between sobs

"Shhhh…its ok" he soothed me

"And I send him…away Sam" I said still crying

"Everything will work out just fine sweetheart, don't worry" Sam said to me as he tightened his hug

"What if he never comes back?" I asked

"Nonsense! You love each other"

"Love makes you do silly things sometimes" I said calmly

"Why are saying this?" he asked

"Just something he said, nevermind. Thanks Sammy, I'm better now" I said to my brother and got up

"You welcome squirrel" he said and smiled "Ready to go back? I don't know how much more your mother can handle Dean"

I smiled lightly

"In a minute, I need to clear my head a little" I said and shoved my hands in my pockets

"Ok but hurry…we have a case too" he said

"Case? Not Zachariah related?" I asked hopefully

"Nope. Just a normal ghost case" he said and I smiled widely

"Awesome" I said

"Just like Dean" Sam said laughing and walked towards the motel

* * *

I sat at the bench again; I was a little better now

After all a good old fashioned hunt is the best medicine

I heard someone or better something moving behind me. I stood up, turned around and gripped my gun

"Hello? Who is it?" I yelled

I was surprised when I saw a floating form of a woman, in a white, long dress

"Where is my baby?" she yelled and I smirked at her

"Showtime"

* * *

Me: A good all traditional hunt for the Winchester family! About time huh? And oh yes I did my research!

Sam: Really? I can't wait for the next chapter

Me: Me too! After all I have a little surprise for some of my readers!

Sam: Wow…what is it?

Me: I can't say much! But, the first 5 people to review this chapter will get a special surprise in the next chapter!

Dean: What if people who read this story are under than 5? * hands still on his head*

Sam: I bet there are more than 5 people reading this story…isn't it?

Me: I sure hope so! C'mon girls! Hit that little button! I can say this. The surprise is related with these two *points Sam and Dean* *winks*

Dean/Sam: What?

Me: *smiles*


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hello awesome people! This is another update!

Sam: Yap it is *smiles*

Me: *ignores him* so…today I have here with me the 5 girls who reviewed first! So…let's welcome…

Sam: samgirl19, crossedcherry, EternalDarkness'nRandomness007

Me: I LOVE Sparkley Scars and meliaAlexander… Hello girls!

All: Hi Stella *smiles*

Me: I bet you are dying from anticipation so I will cut to the chase. You lucky girls have won 3 days alone with the Winchesters!

Sam: Come again?

Girls: *screams*

Me: You heard me Sammy, you and Dean will spend 3 days with those wonderful girls. Any objections?

Sam: *mumbles*No

Samgirl19: Oh come on Sam! We will have a great time!

I LOVE Sparkley Scars: Yeah! What she said *smiles*

Crossedcherry: But what about Dean?

Me: Hmmm…yeah you are right! I seem to have forgotten about him…*yells* DEAN!

*silence*

EternalDarkness'nRandomness007: Maybe he is outside?

Me: I'll check it out. You girls stay here with Sam *leaves*

Sam: So…*clears throat* hi

MeliaAlexander: You are hot!

Sam: Ummm thanks…*smiles*

*scream from outside*

Dean: *coming running into the room* Hi Sammy, girls….wait what?

Girls: *giggles*

Sam: Apparently we are their prize, they get to spend 3 days with us

Dean: 3 days with hot chicks? I'm in! Hello ladies *smiles seductively*

I LOVE Sparkley Scars: *whispers* Can I pass out?

Samgirl19: *also whispering* No…not in public

Dean: I almost feel sorry for what I did to Stella

Sam: *stares* Dean?

Dean: *smirks*

Sam: oh no

EternalDarkness'nRandomness007: Ummm, is she ok?

Dean: She'll live, I think

Me: *yelling from outside* DEAN! YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU

Dean: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRYING! I TOLD YOU I'D GET BACK AT YOU WHEN I'D GET MY HANDS OFF MY HEAD

MeliaAlexander: I'm getting a headache

Sam: Shut up Dean! What did you do anyway?

Dean: It took me 3 hours but it was worth it! I made a hole in the ground and covered it with leaves *smiles*

Crossedcherry: And she bought it?

Dean: Oh yeah!

Sam: *sighs* I'll be at the car! *leaves*

Samgirl19: I'M COMING TOO! *follows him*

MeliaAlexander: Me too! *leaves*

Dean: ok girls just let me update this chapter and we will leave

EternalDarkness'nRandomness007: But what about Stella?

I LOVE Sparkley Scars: Yeah! We can't leave her like this!

Dean: Do you really want to spend away valuable time? *smiles*

Girls: *look at each other* we'll wait in the car *leaves running*

Dean: *presses button* Remember, we don't belong to the writer! ENJOY! *leaves*

CHAPTER SIX

_1990_

_The newlyweds Jack and Annie had brought their baby into the world. A beautiful little baby girl_

_The couple, before the baby, was very social but when the baby was born they had to spend their days and nights at home, mostly because Annie was scared_

_When their baby was about 5 months old, Jack persuaded Annie to hire a babysitter so that they could go to a friend's birthday party_

"_Come on Annie, the baby will be fine" Jack said to her wife_

"_I don't know Jack, I don't want to leave the baby" she said_

"_But Stephanie will come over and babysit"_

"_I don't trust her" Annie said_

"_Come on baby…lets go and have some fun. Please" Jack purred into her ear like a cat_

"_Ok…I'll call her" Annie sighed and went to call Stephanie. She had a very bad feeling_

_19 year old Stephanie was young and restless, so the night that she was babysitting she invited her boyfriend, Eric, over to Jack's and Annie's house to party_

"_I dig the house Steph! You got yourself some rich ones this time" Eric said while she was kissing Stephanie_

"_Stop it Eric…the baby is sleeping in the next room" Stephanie said_

"_But I want you babe! Get rid of it" Eric said and kissed her with force_

"_F*ck! Ok wait…I'll take the crib to the kitchen" she said and did as she said_

_She returned to find Eric holding two bottles of booze on the one hand and some LSD on the other_

"_Are you sure?" the girl asked her boyfriend_

"_Come on baby, trust me! You will have a blast" he said and handed her the drugs_

_ 5 hours had passed and both Eric and Stephanie were high_

_Just then Annie decided to call home to check on the baby. _

_The babysitter told her about the pretty colors and the turkey that she was cooking in the oven._

_Annie got very upset and went to find her husband so they could rush home and see what was going on. When they got to their house, Jack ran upstairs to get the baby, and Annie stayed with the babysitter to try and make sense of what she had said earlier on the phone. Jack came running down the stairs in a panic asking over and over again "Where's the baby? Where's the baby?" Suddenly, Jack smelled something burning. He ran to the kitchen, looked in the oven and found their beautifully burnt baby. Annie never found out that the baby died. Jack told her that someone kidnapped their baby girl._

PRESENT DAY

"Where is my baby?" the woman in front of me kept asking

"How the hell should I know?" I answered, my finger pressing the trigger of my saltgun

"WHERE IS MY BABY?" she yelled and came closer

"What do I look like? The law and order unit?" I said and that made her angrier

"Not a fan huh?" I said again and she launched herself on me. I didn't hesitate. I pressed the trigger releasing the special made bullets with salt

I just stood there looking at the spot where the young woman used to be and smiled. _I missed this_ I thought

Just then Dean and Sam appeared with guns in their hands, running towards me

"Natalia are you ok? What happened?" Dean asked

"I'm ok Dean! I just shot a ghost" I said smiling

"And why are you laughing?" Sam asked

"Didn't you hear me Sam? I shot a ghost!" I said to my brother

"That's my girl!" Dean said ruffled my hair

"You guys are nuts" Sam said and walked towards the motel

"Yes we are" me and Dean said at the same time and after we laughed for a good deal of time, we followed our brother back at the motel

* * *

"So…what we've got Sammy?" I asked my brother as I sat down next to my mother. Damn I missed her but I couldn't help wondering where Castiel was. I was angry with him but still…I shouldn't have sent him away. Damn you Winchester genes

"You are hunting a ghost?" my mother asked

"Yes, Natalia just had a run with it" Dean said

"What? Are you ok sweetie?" she asked concerned

"Relax mom! It's just a ghost! I had worse" I said and I saw her frowning at the last sentence

"I know and I'll do anything to protect you hun" she said and hugged me lightly

"Thanks mom" I said and the turned to Sam "Let's hear it Sammy"

"Long story short, Jack and Annie Spencer had left their 5 months old baby with the next door girl, Stephanie, to babysit so they could go a friend's birthday party. The girl invited her boyfriend, Eric, over and together they got high. The report says they used LSD's. So when Annie and her husband returned home, they found the young couple yelling about seeing pretty colors and Jack rushed to the kitchen to find…Oh my god" Sam finished and covered his mouth with his hand

"What?" Dean said the same question I had in my mind

"Jack found…ummm…he found their baby in the oven" Sam spoke out

"Oh dear god" I said

"That's just sick" I heard Dean say

"Yes…apparently the babysitter had mistaken the baby with a turkey" Sam added

"What happened to the mother?" I asked

"Jack never told Annie that their baby had died. He told her that the baby was kidnapped. Annie died 5 years later. Her heart gave up" Sam told me

"The husband and the sitter?" Dean asked

"Jack also died 2 years later after her wife's death. He hung himself. Stephanie was locked in a mental institute, where she died 1 year ago"

I sighed and run a hand through my hair

"I don't understand humans sometimes" my mother suddenly said

"Demons, ghosts I get, people are just crazy" Dean said and stood up

"Ditto bro" I said trying to digest the news about the case

"Oh…the only one alive is the sitter's boyfriend, Eric" Sam said

"We'll pay the jerk a visit tomorrow then" I said

"Ok…come on Sammy lets go" Dean said and moved to the door

"Wait what?" I said

"We figured…" Dean started but Sam cut him off

"I figured" he said and Dean glared him

"Ok…bitch over there, figured out that we should get the room next door so that you'll be able to talk alone with your mother" Dean finally said

"That's so kind of you boys" my mom said and smiled

"Thanks guys" I said

"Our pleasure" Sam said

"Goodnight" they both said and left the room

The room floated with silence

"So…you and Castiel, huh?" my mom said to break the ice

My eyes widened

"I'm so talking to you about this"

"Come on Natalia! I'm your mother…is the sex good?" she said and I couldn't believe my ears

I blushed

"I…I'm so not having this conversion. I…have to go to the bathroom" I said and rushed into the bathroom. I could hear her through the door

"I'm guessing yes…"

* * *

*silence*

Me: *yelling from inside the hole* Hellooooooo? Is anybody there? I need some water!

*silence*

Me: Oh come on! You can't leave me here for 3 days! Hellooooooo?

*crickets*

Me: HELP!

*silence*

Me: *sighs* Hey! Can you at least review the chapter? Please?

*slips and falls down*

Me: Son of a bitch!


	7. Chapter 7

Sam: *stretches* man it's good to be back!

Dean: Yeah! Home sweet home

Sam: I'm sore though…

Dean: Yeah me too! Those girls sure had fun

Sam: if only we could remember what they did to us *thinks*

Dean: Sam?

Sam: Yes?

Dean: Aren't we forgetting something?

Sam: Like what?

Dean: I don't know…like…we forgot someone

Sam: Hmmm…

Me: *yells* IT'S ME YOU JACKASSES! HELP ME!

Sam/Dean: Oh crap…

Dean: YOU do it

Sam: Hell no Dean…you put her in the hole, YOU get her out

Dean: I don't want too

Sam: Dean? Are you scared of her?

Dean: *looks around* a little…

Sam: *sighs* Fine, I'll go *leaves*

Dean: I'm in deep shit, right now…maybe I should leave…but where...*thinks* BOBBY! *leaves*

Sam: *coming in* try to relax

Me: Relax? You left me in that damn hole for god knows how long! No water, no food and I have a nasty sunburn!

Sam: Ummm…sorry?

Me: You don't have to apologize…*looks around* Where's Captain No Brain?

Sam: Ummm he was here a second ago…

Me: Oh…he is so dead!

Sam: Hey…what about uploading the chapter huh?

Me: He is so dead…

Sam: Stella?

Me: Dead…

Sam: *stares*

Me: So dead *laughs*

Sam: *wide eyes* Ooooook…let's get you sited here and I'll upload the chapter…and maybe I'll go out and buy you a pretty white jacket, with loooooong sleeves, ok?

Me: Death to Dean!

Sam: We don't belong to the writer! *mumbles* thank God

Me: I heard that…Death to Dean…

Sam: *sighs*

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Note to self, never have the sex talk with your mother. You will find yourself locked up in the bathroom and her talking outside the door…Angels or humans, moms are the same…

The next morning, yes I left the bathroom, we decided to go and talk to the sitter boyfriend, Eric. But we are kinda overcrowed, so we decided…

"Mom I think it's best for you to go to Bobby's. It's safe there" I told her

"You mean Robert?" she asked and then I remembered that she was referring to his whole name

"Ummm yes…Robert" Dean said "Do you know him?"

"I met him a couple time in the past…he only knew me as a hunter" she said

"Oh well, i'm sure it will be a pleasant surprise" Dean said

"I don't understand your definition of "pleasant" surprise" my mom asked and I giggled. She was so much like Castiel…

"Dean was being sarcastic" Sammy explained

"Oh…" she replied "Ok then, I'll meet you at Roberts" she said and left

"Why do they always do that?" Dean said annoyed

"It's an angel thing" I replied and before Dean managed to talk, his cellphone rang

"Hello?" he answered

"_Did_ _you idjits send an angel to my house?_" Bobby said slightly angry

"Hello to you too, Bobby"

"_What do you think this is? A freaking hotel?_" Bobby shouted

"Sorry Bobby" Dean mumbled

He sighed "_its ok son…but next time, give me a heads up, ok?_"

"Deal" Dean smiled

"_Take care of your brother and sister_" he said through the phone

"I will bye" Dean said and hung up and looked at us…

"You heard huh?" he asked scratching his head

"Bobby has a loud voice" Sam said and smiled a little and I was in my little world

"Natalia?" Sam asked

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" he asked again

"Ummm, yeah…lets go and find this douche, shall we?" I asked and moved towards the door

"I'm game" Dean said and both brothers followed

* * *

1 hour later we reached our destination

"So…what are we today?" I asked

"WE…" Dean started "are FBI agents, you are the protector of the car"

"Come again?" I asked and looked at Sam who shrugged

"You are staying in the car Natalia" Dean answered

"What? Why?" I asked

"Because I say so" he smirked and walked out of the car

"You are a pig" I said and pouted. The truth was that I wasn't in the mood, that's why I didn't fight

"We'll be back before you know it Nat" Sam said and went to meet Dean

I looked around in the car and whispered, patting the seat

"It is just you and me, girl"

* * *

I waited and waited…

"This is ridiculous" I sighed and tried to get out of the car

Key word: tried

"What the?" the door wasn't opening!

"That ass locked me in" but then I remembered

"Oh…yeah!" I giggled and teleported myself out…duh!

I waited for 30 minutes! It was enough. And that bad feeling I have since this morning is not helping…at all

So I went inside the house. Needless to say that the door was open

It was like the beginning of a bad horror film…

I followed my gut feeling that it send me to the basement….no shit! How creative and original is that?

I opened the door and I saw my two brothers tied up, upside down!

"Sam! Dean!" I shouted and rushed to them

"Are you ok?" I asked and tried to untie them

"Yeah! It's great having the blood rushing to my brain!" Dean said

"Loose the attitude Bro" I said

"What's taking you so long? Sam asked

"Sorry Dean's feet are distracting me…they stink!" I said

"Hey!" he protested

"Touchy much! Damn those ropes…I need a knife" I said quickly

"My jacket" Sam said

"Where is it" I asked as I noticed that they both were wearing their white shirts

"Ummm…there" Sam said and motioned with his head at the other side of the room, since their hands were also tied up

"Quickly…my eyes are ready to fall out of my head" Sam said

"Actually Nat you seem taller upside down" Dean joked

"Shut up!" I said and moved to grab the pocket knife. Just then I saw lying on the floor a man

"Ewww…" came out of my mouth as I saw that his chest was cut open and his heart was missing. Scratch that. The heart was…? Oh my…his heart was shoved down his throat…

"Is that…?" I asked

"Eric? Yes, we found him like this" Sam said and I found the pocket knife I was looking for

Suddenly an invisible force threw me against an old mirror in the corner. I heard my brothers yelling my name

I groaned "Why it's always mirrors?" I asked and tried to stood up

There she was

The unlucky young mother

"WHRE IS MY BABY? She yelled

"I don't know! Just leave us alone" I said and moved towards my brothers

"WHERE IS MY BABY"? She yelled again

"WE don't know!" Dean said this time and then it hit me!

"It's dead!" I shouted to her that caused Sam and Dean to turn their heads

"Are you crazy?" Dean whispered at me as the woman's ghost stood there not speaking and looking straight at me

"I'm sorry…but your baby its dead. You are dead too!" I continued

"No…" she started saying

"YOU ARE DEAD ANNIE AND SO IS YOUR BABY!" I yelled

"NO! YOU ARE LYING!" She said to me I stood up and faced her

"You know I'm not lying Annie, I'm so sorry but it's true" I said

"What are you doing Natalia?" Sam asked

"Shut up…Listen to me Annie, you have to let go"

"My baby girl is dead…" she said

"Annie…let go"

"No…" she firmly said

"Annie, let go…you will see your family again, in heaven. I promise you that" I said to her and moved closer to her

I could feel my brother's eyes on my back

"My family…" she said and smiled

"Your husband and your beautiful baby girl! They are waiting for you… I can take you to them, just say yes" I said

She was silent for a while and looking down at her hands. The she finally spoke

"Yes…take me to them" she said and I smiled

"Gladly…" I said and I pointed my ring at her. The ring glowed a blue light and I chanted some Enochian…

She was beginning to fade

Just before she was gone completely I heard her say

"Thank you…"

I stood there looking the spot where the young mother stood

I had forgotten someone

"Excuse me? Care to help us?" Dean asked and I laughed

"Why are you laughing?" Sam asked

"Because…" I started and with a move of my hand the ropes were untied and my brother fell with a thud on the ground "I keep forgetting"

* * *

5 hours later we were at Bobby's

My mom was freaked out by the fact that I had a gash on my forearm, which was caused when the ghost throw on the mirror

She healed me instantly

"How did you do that?" Sam asked

"Salt and Burn it's not always the solution Sam…Annie was angry cause deep down she knew the truth. She needed someone to help her move on" I said

"You…" Sam said

"Anyone…I just helped with the transaction. She is with her family now" I said and smiled at the thought

Suddenly we heard a noise coming from the kitchen

We all rushed towards the source of the sound

We stopped in our tracks when we saw him…

"Cass?"

* * *

Sam: a long one this time huh? And she left us with a cliffy…again! So did you like it? I would like to hear from you

*silence*

Sam: Ummm…Stella?

Me: Should I use a knife or poison?

Sam: *laughs nervously* whatever suits you

Me: Knifes are all bloody

Sam: Sure…

Me: Poison is cleaner. I hate dirty jobs

Sam: Erm yeah…

Me: I should go and prepare….*leaves*

Sam: Prepare for what? Stella? You are scaring me! COME BACK!

*silence*

Sam: Crap…all that sun messed her up! Ok guys that's it! If you want Dean back, alive and the sane Stella back you know the drill!

Review! Reviewsssssssss will save the day thank you *puppy eyes*


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hello guys! Don't worry I'm sane again *smiles*

Sam: Well it's good to have you back and thanks for not killing my brother…

Me: I couldn't really kill Dean, now could I? His fans would have burn me alive

Sam: They would?

Me: Never piss out a supernatural fan Sammy!

Sam: Dully noted *nods head*

Me: Now where's the jerk?

Sam: I don't…

*Bobby and Dean come through the door*

Dean: Ouch, ouch come on Bobby, let go of my ear

Bobby: No you idjit! I won't let go until you apologize

Dean: Never

Bobby: its fine with me…I have ALL day to do this

Sam: Dean, just say you are sorry

Dean: No

Me: Bobby?

Bobby: Yes hun?

Me: *smiles wide* YOU are awesome!

Sam: Here Bobby take a chair

Bobby: thanks! *pulls Dean down by the ear*

Dean: Son of…

Me: Careful now Dean! You wouldn't like to make Bobby angry?

Dean: *glares*

Bobby: *tightens his grip on Dean's ear*

Dean: Ouch! Damn it!

Sam: *chuckles*

Me: *laughs*remember my awesome readers that I own nothing, except the laptop I'm writing the story

*voice from the kitchen*

Female: No you don't! Your father paid for that damn thing

Me: Mom! You're embarrassing me *hides face* please go back to your room

Mom: Fine! But I'm not cleaning this mess that your church buddies made *leaves*

Sam: Church buddies?

Me: *shrugs* *sighs* ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Cass?" I said when I realized that the form in front of me was my angel

My broken angel

Castiel just stood there, struggling to stay on his feet. He was badly injured. His cheek was swollen and purple and blood was coming out from a gash on his forehead

His breathing was hard and rapid and blood stained his beloved trenchcoat

What has he done? Was it my fault? Of course it was my fault…

Stupid Natalia, so stupid

"Cass are you ok?" My brother Dean asked that interrupted my thoughts

He didn't answer

He just leaned forward

Sam and Dean were quickly at his side, grabbing him before his body hit the ground

I didn't know what to do, I just stayed frozen

My brothers carried Cass to a nearby couch and returned back to us

"_Go to him"_ my mother said and I looked her in the eyes

She nodded

What was I supposed to say? To do?

I felt so useless

I took a deep breath and walked towards him. The only thing I heard was Sam saying to the others

"Let's leave them alone" and they all walked out of the room

It was just him and me

* * *

I looked at the asleep broken image in front of me. This never would have happened if I wasn't such an idiot

"You…are not an idiot" I suddenly heard Cass say

His eyes were open now

His eyes…how I missed those blue oceans

"How can you say this? It's my fault you are like this" I said and sat down next to him

"It's nobody's fault but mine Natalia" he said and I looked towards the ceiling

"I'm sorry Cass" I finally said

"No reason too" he said and tried sit up "After all, I was the one who lied to you…again" he finished and cupped my cheek

"I shouldn't have…send you away" I said and I let myself feel his warm touch

"Then we are both sorry" he said calmly

"Yes" I laughed but it was still something that was bothering me

"Cass? What happened to you?" I asked and looked him in the eyes

He looked away for a minute

"Tell me Natalia, what do you know of the "Angel's teardrop"?" he asked

I was surprised "I don't understand…what's this has to do with you?" I asked

"Please…answer me" he asked me doing a perfect impression of the puppy eyes

"Fine…just don't look at me" I said and he smiled. I 'm gonna kill Sam for teaching him this

"The 'Angel's teardrop' is just a myth. My mom used to tell me this as a bedtime story" I began and I smiled at the memory. I looked at Cass and he nodded to continue

"The myth has it that Abdiel, one of God's closest angels, was send to earth to protect a young woman. He was her Guardian but he never showed himself, he always was there for her but at the same time wasn't. He had strict orders not to reveal himself. But Abdiel was fond of the woman who was protecting. He was the first angel to develop emotions" I said

"What emotions?" Cass asked but he already knew the answer

"Desire, happiness…love" I answered

"What happened next?" he asked

"God found out that the angel was developing these emotions so he gave him a choice. Either to become a mortal and go to the woman he loved or stay an angel and never see her again. But Abdiel was faithful to his Father. He couldn't betray him, not when Heaven needed his help to stop Lucifer. So he stayed an angel and never gave love a chance" I said

"Continue…" Cass said and I kept wondering why he brought that story up

"After Michael put Lucifer in his cage, Abdiel felt wrong about the choice he made. He wanted to become a human. He wanted to be with the woman he loved, but he knew that that wasn't possible. He felt alone. He felt something wet in his eyes and he realized that he was crying. The myth has it that Abdiel's teardrop fell down on earth and it was formed into a ring that was found by the woman the angel was protecting. She just knew it was from him, her unknown protector…Come on Cass what's this story has to do with you getting hurt?" I asked

He ignored my question

"What your mother left out was that a century later Gabriel found the ring. Angels and demons fought for this ring as it possessed great power but neither was winning so they made a deal. The ring was taken to a hidden location, where it was protected by both angels and demons. Many angels, demons and humans tried to take the ring for themselves. No one succeeded. Only the one who has pure intentions will face the guards and take the ring" he finished

"I don't understand…why are you telling me this?" I asked him and he smiled. He reached in his pocket to grab something

I gasped when I saw it

"Oh my…it can't be, but it's a myth" I managed to say as I looked the ring Cass was holding (A/N check my profile for the rings photo)

"It's real Natalia" he answered

"I can't believe it! Why? You could die there" I said

"I told you I'd do anything to make it up to you" he replied

"I don't know what to say…" I said and run my hand through my hair

"Just say yes…" he said to me and slipped the ring on my finger

I just stood there looking at him with my mouth slightly open.

He looked at me back, nervously

I couldn't form a damn word

Finally I found the strength

"Yes…" I said and he relaxed. I laughed, wiped a few tears from my eyes and I kissed him passionately.

We were both smiling now but then a though hit me hard and i laughed out loud

"What happened?" Cass asked

"You know…someone has to tell Dean" I said and laughed again

"Uh oh" Cass said and I smiled even wider. He is so cute. But he is right

Who would like to tell Dean Winchester that his baby sister was getting married? With his best friend?

Now that's a challenge

* * *

Me: Ummm….Ta da!

Sam: That was so sweet!

Me: Really Sam? Thank you

Dean: Oh come on…seriously? That sucked

Me: *pouts*

Bobby: Shut up boy *tightens his grip*

Dean: Ahhh damn it!

Bobby: it was great hun! Don't listen to this idjit

Me: Thanks Bobby

Sam: Yeah…Dean is just jealous

Dean: Am not

Me: *ignores him* I was so nervous while I wrote this chapter! So please tell me what you think of it!

Sam: Reviews are always appreciated!

Bobby: Should Dean apologize? Tell us your opinion…until then *grips Deans ear*

Dean: Oh come on! Ouch!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hello my awesome readers! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but just yesterday I returned from my vacations!

Dean: So that's why I had a great time all these days!

Me: *glares him* where's Bobby?

Bobby: I'm here! Just went to the bathroom *sits down* lets continue *grips Deans ear*

Dean: Oh come on! I can't feel my ear anymore *pouts*

Bobby: Are you going to apologize?

Dean: Only when hell freezes over

Me: That's fine with me…Bobby?

Bobby: *grips other ear too*

Dean: Ouch! That hurts damn it!

Me: That's the idea Sherlock *looks around* where's Sam?

Bobby: I think he's in the backyard

Me: What is he doing there?

Dean: Actually…I told him to go and take something from the car

Me: Then what is taking him so long?

Dean: Oh shit

Bobby/Me: What?

Dean: I…*clears throat* forgot to close the hole I dag the other day

Me: *sighs* your stupidity is beyond limits Winchester

Dean: Screw you! I'm brilliant

Me: Yeah right…

Bobby: So Sam might have fallen in the hole?

Dean: He is not THAT stupid, is he?

Me: Well…it runs in the genes

Dean: *glares me*

Me: I'll go and check it out *leaves*

Dean: So Bobby…how about letting go of my ears, huh? *smiles*

Bobby: Not until you apologize…

Dean: Not a snowballs chance

Bobby: Your funeral…So while we wait to find out what happened with Sam…lets read the next chapter, shall we? We don't belong to the writer…

Dean: Only in her dreams…

Bobby: *tightens grip* Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

So, today was the day that we had to tell the rest, that me and Cass are getting married

The hard part was that we had to tell Dean. Yes, we were afraid of his reaction. Who wouldn't?

I took one deep breath and we went to meet the others that they were sitting in the kitchen

When we approached I saw one extra person sitting on the table

"Rissa?" I asked when I saw my beloved friend

"Hello Natty!" she said and got up to hug me "Long time no see"

"So…what gives us the honor of seeing you?" I asked

"Nothing! I just popped in to see how my favorite Winchesters are doing" she replied smiling

"Awwww…isn't she adorable?" Dean said and Rissa glared him

"More than you'll ever be Winchester" she smirked

"Oh hunny…I'm irresistible" my brother said with confidence and I saw Sam rolling his eyes

"To what? Dogs?" Rissa asked

"To every living female, baby!" he answered

"I think I smell your brain burning" she stated

"What brain?" Sam said

"Shut up Sam!" Dean said but I had enough

"That's enough! If you two have stopped flirting, me and Cass have an announcement" I said taking a deep breath in the meantime

"Ok hunny go ahead" My mom said. My mom! With all the fuss I had forgotten that she was standing right there

I could feel all the eyes on me now

"Ok…here it goes. Me and Cass are…" I started but I was cut off by a screaming Rissa

"Oh my God! You are pregnant!" she said

"What?" Was the only thing I said and I looked over to Cass who had his palm over his eyes

"You are pregnant? Damn it Natalia…" Dean started

"Guys I'm not…" I started again

"Oh my! I'm so excited! How are you going to name him? Or her?" Rissa said jumping up and down

"We are not having a…"

"I'm so happy for you Nat" Sam said

"Thank you Sam but I'm not…"

"Great! Just great! Just what we needed right now!" Dean shouted

"You don't understand…I'm not…we are not having a bab…"

"It's ok hunny! Don't be afraid" my mom said

"I'm not…Ughhh" I sighed my head began to hurt from all the yelling until I heard Cass talking

"ENOUGH! NATALIA IS NOT PREGNANT" He yelled and everybody shut up

"She isn't? Then what the hell is going on?" Rissa asked

"I just wanted to say that Cass and I are…" I started to say but again Rissa interrupted me

"You are breaking up? Oh hunny I'm so sorry" Rissa said and hugged me with all the force she had

"Did you forget to take your meds Rissa?" I said

"Is it Cass's fault? I'm gonna break all your legs!" Dean said and moved closer

"No, no, no" I said and stepped in front of Cass "This is ridiculous! We are not break…" I started to say only to get interrupted by Bobby

"Don't worry Natalia! It was natural that it would happen in the future" Bobby said and I just l stared at him. He really had the idea that we wouldn't last long?

"It's a misunderstanding. Natalia and I…" Cass tried to say but he was cut off by Sam

"It's too bad guys! I hate to see you breaking up" he said and I was beginning to get angry

"CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN FOR A DAMN SECOND? WE ARE GETTING MARRIED" I yelled at them and let out a big gasp of breath

They were all standing there, trying to digest the news

I never knew that is was going to be that hard

Finally someone decided to speak up

"Natty! I'm so happy for you!" Rissa said and hugged me…again "I can't believe it"

"Thank you Rissa" I said a little relieved

"Congratulations hunny" my mom said and hugged me first and then Castiel

"Take care of her" she said to him

"I will" he answered and looked at me smiling

"Thanks mom"

"Congrats Natalia and sorry about before…" Bobby said

"It's ok old man! Thank you" I said and smiled

"That girl is like a daughter to me…" he said to Cass

"I know and I will" he said also answering his unspoken statement

"Nat" Sam started "I'm so happy for you…I really am"

"Thank you Sammy" I said he gave me a big bear hug

He just looked at Cass without saying anything but I saw Castiel nodding

Then last was…Dean, who was motionless and speechless

"Dean?" I asked gently

He was taking it better than I expected

Then, out of the blue his drew his gun out and pointed it at Cass

Damn me and my big mouth! I spoke too soon

"Dean! What the hell are you doing?" I asked

"What does it look like?" he replied

"Like you want to shoot Cass?" I said

"Bingo!" he said

"Dean, don't be stupid! You can't kill an angel" Sam yelled

"No! But I'll feel great" he said

"Dean…" I said calmly and forced him to look me in the eyes

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled and walked outside, dropping his gun down in the process

"Well…that went well" I said and sat down, on a chair

"I'll talk to him" Cass said

"You think it's a good idea?" Sam asked

"No…" he said and walked through the same door Dean did

I began to tear up. I never wanted this to happen

It was just another normal day in the Winchester life

* * *

DEAN'S POV

I stormed out of the room when I tried to shoot Cass. What? It was a normal thing to do when someone finds out that his baby sister is getting married

At least for me it is

Ok…I didn't really want to shoot Castiel but…I really did, you know? Nevermind. The important thing was that Natalia was getting married

I was going to lose her

I hated that

I know that at some point, she would have a family and get married, just…not now. It's too soon. There are still so many things I want to do with her, that I never got the chance. I wish she'd come into our lives sooner. If only I hadn't met her at hell…

And now, she is getting married…with Cass. Don't get me wrong I'm glad that it's him and not a douchebag hunter but still…he was going to take her away to live their lives together. She would forget about us

"If you really believe that, then you are a really stupid man Dean Winchester" a voice behind me said

I turned around only to see Castiel standing there, with his hands in his trenchcoat pockets

"What do you want Cass?" I asked

"Are you going and try to shoot me again?" he asked and I smiled lightly

"You are safe…for now" I said

"Then I'm here to talk to you" he said

"I'm not in a Q&A mood Cass" I said to him but he just tilted his head to the left not understanding what I said. Angels…

"Nevermind…" I said to him

"You are not going to lose your sister Dean" he said to me

"How do you know that genius?" I asked

"Natalia loves her family. More than me and her own life. She would do anything" he said and I just looked at the ground

He continued talking

"She could never forget about you or Sam or Bobby. She would sacrifice everything to make sure that you all are happy" he said and suddenly I felt guilt's floating my whole body.

Suddenly he came closer to me and gripped me by the collar

"SHE DIED FOR YOU!" He said gritting his teeth "And this is how you make it up to her. By making her cry" he said and looked me straight in the eyes

She was crying and it was my fault

"You are a selfish man Dean" he finally said and let go of me

"Please prove me wrong" he said and disappeared

I was now standing there, alone, thinking about what Cass said. He was right…

I made a deal to bring Sam back from the dead because I couldn't stand living without my brother but he had to live without me. And he did for 4 whole moths

Now, I didn't want Natalia to get married because I didn't want to lose her

Maybe I am selfish after all…

* * *

Bobby: Wow…

Dean: I am not selfish? Am I?

Bobby: *clears throat* of course not

*Sam and I come through the door*

Sam: I'm sorry! I didn't see the hole in the ground

Me: How?

Sam: I just didn't ok?

Me: Ugh…fine

Sam: Hey Bobby, Dean

Dean: You finally found your way out of the hole? *smirks*

Sam: Shut up jerk

Dean: Make me bitch

Bobby: Shut up you Idjits

Sam/Dean: Yes sir

Dean: Stella?

Me: Yes?

Dean: _I'm sorry_

Me: Come again?

Dean: I said that _I'm sorry_

Me: Ummm…I can't hear you

Dean: I'M SORRY! OK?

Me: *smiles* ok! Apology accepted. Bobby you can let him go now

Dean: FREEDOM! *gets up and runs in the room*

Me: Thanks Bobby!

Bobby: No problem!

Sam: Finally! now I can I relax

Dean: Not so fast Sammy boy! We still have a war going on

Me: oh yeah! And if I remember correctly, the ball is in my court *smiles*

Sam: Oh dear god! Please have mercy…

Me: So…did you like the chapter? I hope you did :):) please tell me what you think of it!

Dean: Reviews make Sammy a happy boy!

Sam: I hate you both *pouts*

Me: Please REVIEWWWWWW :P


	10. Chapter 10

Sam: *mumbling* they think they are funny…well I'll show them *smirk*

Me: Hey Sammy! What's up?

Sam: Nothing! Absolutely nothing! *smiles*

Me: *stares* Ooooook…if you say so. Ummm…have you seen my hair dryer?

Sam: Me? No…have you looked in the bathroom?

Me: Yes!

Sam: Why don't you look again?

Me: Maybe you are right…*leaves*

Sam: *runs to the kitchen* *quickly comes back*

Me: *yells* It's not here!

Sam: Did you check your room?

Me: Yes! Oh…nevermind, I found it. Why the hell it was in the kitchen? *shrugs*

Sam: Who knows…*trying to hide laughter*

Me: Ok I'm going to dry them!

Sam: OK…*smiles*

*hears the hair dryer switch on*

Me: WHAT THE? DEAN?YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Sam: *laughs*

Dean: *coming in the room* what?

Me: YOU ASSHOLE! YOU PUT BABY POWDER INSIDE THE HAIR DRYER!

Dean: Are you nuts? I didn't do it!

Me: BS! I have white baby powder on my WET hair!

Dean: I didn't do it! Although I wish I did…

Me: Then who did it?

Sam: *holds from laughing*

Dean: I DON'T KNOW!

Me: Ughhh! You are gonna pay for this! *leaves*

Dean: Pay? But I'm innocent! WAIT! *follows me*

Sam: *laughs* Oh god! That was so good! It felt good *smirk*

*silence*

Sam: *wipes tear from laughing too hard* I guess it's time for the next update! Remember…the writer owns nothing! Eric Kripke owns our pretty butts *smiles*

ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

NATALIA'S POV

I guess I was asking too much. One freaking normal moment…yeah, it's too much

I was now lying on the couch, silent tears running down my face. All the others had gone to the other room to give me some space

Cass had returned from his talk with Dean, but he didn't tell me much "Patience is a virtue" he kept saying

After an hour, I think, I saw Dean coming towards me. Head down and hands in pockets. Wow…Cass must have talked some sense into him

"Natalia…" he began and sat down next to me, after I had sit up

"Yes Dean?" I said, not looking at him. I didn't hate my brother but at that moment I was pretty upset

"I'm sorry" he blurted out

"For…?" I pushed

He cleared his throat

"For trying to shoot Cass…and for being selfish" he said and I turned around to look at him

"Selfish?" I asked

"Yeah…I didn't want for you to get married, because…I don't want to let you go" he said and took a hold of my hand

"What do you mean?" I asked again. I wasn't following

He licked his lips, an often habit of his and continued "I guess I'm afraid…I don't want to lose you"

"Dean…you are not going to lose me" I said and squeezed his hand

"But you will get married"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything! What did you thought? That when I'll get married, I'll forget about you?" I asked and I saw him nodding

"Oh sweetie…that's not happening! You are not getting rid of me so easily" I told him and he cracked a tiny smile

"Not demons, not angels, not humans and surely not a wedding is going to take me away from you! You guys are like family to me" I joked and he smiled

"I guess I overreacted" he admitted and scratched his head

"Hell yeah you did!" I said smiling

"We are good?" he asked

"Yes…we are good" I said and gave him a nice, tight waist-hug. He put his arm around my back and right then I fell asleep. Nightmare free I hope

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

"So cute" Natalia's mother said from the kitchen

"What is?" Castiel asked

"They both fell asleep" she answered

Castiel smiled "he proved me wrong"

"What's that dear?" she asked

"Nothing…where are the others?" Cass asked

"Sam and Rissa are out to grab something to eat and Robert is working at some automobiles outside" Anael answered

Castiel said nothing. It was Anael who continued talking

"You know Castiel…you have to know something about killing Zachariah, something that I haven't told my daughter"

"No…I'm not lying to her again" he answered

"Just listen to me son…you have to stop it" she said

Castiel frowned "Stop what?"

"No matter what…you can't let her do it" she said again and came closer to him

"I don't understand" he admitted

"You will" she said and touched two fingers on his forehead

He was gone

* * *

Sam: What? That was the entire chapter?

Me: *coming in the room* I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry for the length of this story! I know it's awfully short but it was either this or no chapter because of the crappy internet connection! A technician is coming any minute now!

Sam: Are you going to make it up for us?

Me: YES! Of course! The next chapter will be very long! And I promise that I will post it definitely tomorrow or if I get reviews, later today!

Sam: How is your hair?

Me: Don't remind me…I have to wash them again

Sam: Oh…

Me: Yes…Dean is going to regret this! *leaves*

Sam: *laughs* I won't tell if you won't tell *smiles* So…if you want the next chapter posted later today all you have to do is reviewwwwww!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hello! See? I kept my promise!

Sam: Thank god!

Me: I'm a girl of my word Sammy

Sam: Good to hear! Still battling with your hair?

Me: I have washed my hair 10 times so far and they are falling from the rubbing. Other than that I'm ok *sarcastic smile*

Sam: Touchy much! Have you seen Dean?

Me: *glares him* NO! And I want to keep it that way!

Dean: *walks in* Hello!

Me: of course *runs hand through hair*

Dean: Been talking about me?

Me: Don't flutter yourself

Dean: Bite me…There is no toilet paper in the bathroom…do you have another roll?

Sam: Kitchen cupboard

Dean: *opens cupboard* Thanks *leaves*

Sam: *smiles*

Me: what are you smiling about?

Sam: Nothing

Me: You are acting weird the last days

Sam: Nah…

Dean: SON OF A BITCH! STELLA YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!

Me: What did I do now? *sighs*

Dean: That's not funny!

Me: What's what?

Dean: YOU putting itchy powder on the…toilet paper

Me: *laughs* whaaat? I didn't…*laughs*

Dean: See? You did it!

Sam: *smiles*

Me: Although believe me, I wish I did…so bad, I didn't

Dean: *scratching his butt* DAMN YOU STELLA

Me: Listen here jerk! I DIDN'T DO IT! GOT IT?

Dean: Then who?

Sam: *laughing hard*

Dean/Me: SAM?

Sam: Enjoy the chapter! Byeeeee *runs outside*

Me: That bustard

Dean: Damn it Sam!

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Castiel found himself inside a house. From his experience he could tell that Anael send him through time. He didn't know though whether it was the past or the future

"Uncle Cass, Uncle Cass" he heard a voice. A little girl's voice

He turned around only to see a small girl, not older than six years old, jumping in his arms

He instinctively caught her

"Uncle Cass" she said again and made Cass think. Definitely in the future, he thought

"You are right, silly" the girl said, answering his thoughts

"Where am I?" he asked the girl in his arms

"In my Daddy's house" she giggled

"Who is your father?" he asked

"Dean, silly Uncle. Don't worry Granny Anael told me about you" she said and Cass let the girl down, as he heard steps from behind

"Mary come here sweetie" a future form of Dean said and he stopped in his tracks when he saw Castiel

"Who are you? Step away from daughter" he said angrily

"He is Uncle Cass Daddy! But from the past" Mary answered

Future Dean eyed him carefully. He always listened to his daughter

"How?" he asked

"Anael" answered Cass

"From which year are you from?" he asked, slowly walking towards him

"2010" he said calmly

He seemed to think about a minute and then he shook his head, not wanting to relive that year

"Well past Cass…welcome to 2016" Dean said smirking

* * *

They all sat down on a couch

Castiel was trying to digest the news. He was 6 years in the future and Dean had a child!

Dean sat besides Cass, with little Mary on his lap

"How old is she?" Cass asked

"She turned 6 the previous week" Dean answered proudly

"So…where is Sam?" Cass asked

"He is next door. He has 2 kids actually" he said

"Wow…"

"Hunny, what exactly Granny said to you?" Dean asked his daughter

"She came to me, and told me that past Uncle Cass will visit us" she said

"That's all?" he asked and the little girl nodded

"Ok…Mary can you leave us so, me and your Uncle can talk?" Dean asked

"Okidokey" she said and left

"Cass, what did Anael told you, before she zapped you here?" he asked

"Something about I should stop it…and don't let her do it"

"Hmmm…" Dean said

"Why don't we ask Anael?" Cass asked

Dean hesitated

"Anael…is dead" he answered

"Dead? How?" Cass asked quickly

"Zachariah"

That simple word was enough to bring fear into his angel heart. And that fear brought a question to his mind

"Dean? Where is Natalia?" he asked

He didn't answer

Cass stood up

"Dean? Where is she?" he asked again and Dean stood up

"I'll take you to her" he simply said after watching his watch

"MARY!" he yelled

"Yes Daddy?" she asked

"Put your shoes on" he said

Mary's eyes lit up

"We are going to visit Auntie Nat?" she asked that caused Cass to look at her. He still had a bad feeling

"Yes hunny…Aunt Nat"

* * *

They were in the car for about half an hour. Castiel recognized the place the Winchesters were living

"This is Laurence, isn't it?" he asked

"Yes…Me and Sam decided that it was good to return back home" he said and when he saw where Dean was parking, it brought tears in his eyes

A cemetery

Dean lead the way, holding little Mary by her hand

She was holding with her other hand a bunch of flowers. Lilies. Natalia's favorite

Suddenly they stopped in front of a grave. Mary put down the flowers and whispered something. Maybe she was praying…

Dean looked at the grave, with teary eyes. He then stepped aside, so Castiel could see the name of the tomb

He gasped when he saw it

_HERE LIES NATALIA ELECTRA WINCHESTER_

_BELOVED DAUGHTER_

_SISTER AND_

_WIFE_

He couldn't believe his eyes. Natalia, his angel was dead

That's why Anael send him in the future. To stop this

He felt a tear sliding down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it off

He kneeled in front of the grave. He just felt like doing it

Mary rushed to his side and kneeled next to him

With her tiny thumb she wiped the tear

"Don't worry Uncle Cass" she said and hugged him "You'll save Auntie Nat"

"Thank you Mary" the angel said and returned the hug

He felt a hand on his shoulder

"You are the only one that can save my sister Cass" Dean said

"How?" the broken angel asked

"I'm not the one you should ask Cass" Dean replied

"But I am" a voice from behind said

They all turn around to see the future form of Castiel

He was wearing a plain pair of dark jeans and a blue t-shirt

He looked…human

"Hey man" Dean said and walked over and gave his friend a hug

"Hey Dean…hi Mary. How's my favorite niece going?" Future Cass asked

"I'm fine Uncle" the little one answered

"Good to hear monkey" he replied

"Uncleeeee…don't call me that" the girl giggled

"Come on Baby…let's leave your Uncles alone" Dean said and walked away with his daughter

The two Castiel's looked at each other

"We need to talk" Future Cass said

* * *

They sat down on a nearby bench

"What happened?" Cass asked

Future Castiel hesitated at first

"The night we decided to kill Zachariah. We tracked him down and we were determined to put an end at this. A fight broke up between Zachariah and Natalia and the rest of us with the other angels Zachariah had summoned. We didn't know that…" Future Castiel stopped

"Know what?" Cass asked

"Zachariah had managed to kill Anael and take her grace. We didn't know that when somebody comes in direct contact with an Arch-angels grace, let alone 5, you…" he stopped talking again

"You what? Speak to me!" Cass demanded

"You disintegrate" He said with one breath

Cass felt his heart breaking

"When Natalia stabbed the son of a bitch, she disinter…she died" Future Cass said

Castiel took a deep breath and asked his future self "What should I do?"

"Don't let her kill Zachariah. No matter what…"

He understood the purpose of his travel now

"Goodbye Castiel. Take care of her" his future self said and within a blink of an eye Cass was staring back at Anael

"Enjoyed your trip?" she asked

He didn't answer. He just looked down and prayed

"_Please Father, give me strength. Give me strength to save my love…"

* * *

_

Me: Awwww…Cass is a cutie, don't you think?Anyway did you like the chapter? Just a single word is enough…

Dean: Hey have you seen Sam?

Me: No! He vanished! How is your…erm…behind? *smiles*

Dean: Shut up! We have to find him! I want my revenge!

Me: I know…me too! Where could he be? At Bobby's?

Dean: Nah…I phoned Bobby. It's clear

Me: Then where?

Dean: *scratches head*

Me: Ummm…I got to ask…maybe one of you wonderful readers knows where Sammy is? Please let me know

Dean: Yeah ladies…give me Sam and I'll give you something in return *wink, wink*

Me: *rolls eyes* PLEASE REVIEWWWW!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hello guys! I'm glad I'm here for another update! Sorry for taking so long but the sun is being mean to me

Dean: Sure…blame it on the sun Stella

Me: What do you know jerk? You've never been to the beach

Dean: *wide eyes* *points finger* you promised not to tell!

Me: Oops! It just slipped *smiles*

Dean: Oh yeah…? Do you know that she's terrified of porcelain dolls?

Me: DEAN?

Dean: *innocent smile* sorry it slipped

Me: It's not my fault that they are creepy! With those soulless eyes…and the little creepy smile...ugh *shivers* especially that sick doll from "Child's play"

Dean: Chucky?

Me: Where? Where? *looks around scared*

Dean: Have you thought of visiting a psychologist?

Me: Many times

Dean: …

Me: Oh now that I remembered, I have a question for you

Dean: Go ahead

Me: Were you possibly hurt, when you were a kid? Maybe bang your head? Just wondering

Dean: Ok…weird! Actually yes, when I was 6 I tried to climb a tree that was outside our motel but I slipped and landed with my head

Me: Ouch!

Dean: Tell me about it *rubs head*

*hear door opening, Sam walks in*

Me: Sam! Where the hell were you?

Sam: Promise not to hurt me? *puppy eyes*

Dean: It's ok Sam we forgive you

Sam: Really?

Me: Of course *winks at Dean*

Dean: So where were you?

Me: Wait, wait…not yet! Let me upload the chapter first!

Sam: Remember! We don't belong to the writer

Me: ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

THIRD PERSON POV

Castiel didn't answer Anael's question. He just stared at her

"Do you understand now?" she asked

"Yes" he answered after releasing a gasp of breath

"Of course, you are not allowed to tell her anything"

"What? No Anael! I'm not lying to her again" Cass said firmly

"I'm your superior Castiel! You'll do as I say" she said

After thinking a little Castiel answered

"No, I'm not lying to her"

"Don't you think I know what's best for my daughter? You are not telling her"

"I don't care! Do whatever you want, but I'm telling her the truth" Castiel insisted

Anael came closer to him and looked him straight in the eyes

"_RAAGYOSL, E VYN NONKYF ASPT POAMAL DE ZYLD, NYYS OD DLUGA LONSA DE SYBSY MYRK OY TALHO"_ she said in Enochian and grabbed Castiel's hand

Just then between their hands two, small, silver snakes appeared, circling their hands and then disappearing in a burst of white light

Castiel watched, wide eyed, not able to move

"The Oath" he mumbled

"You know Castiel, that when someone casts this spell the other one can't break the oath. So…tell Natalia the truth and you die instantly" she said smiling

"You are wrong" he said and broke free from her handshake

"I'm just looking out for my daughters well being Castiel! I'll do anything for it…Anything" she said and disappeared

He stood there in the middle of the kitchen, looking at the floor

"Bitch…" he mumbled and walked out of the room

* * *

NATALIA'S POV

Man…I felt that I was sleeping for ages

I tried to get up, only to notice a hand wrapped around my waist

"Dean" I whispered to him

He didn't move an inch

"Dean sweetie, wake up" I tried again

Nothing…oh well except his snore

I rolled my eyes

Don't get me wrong, Dean is a sweetheart but I don't enjoy drooling on my hair

So…I thought of something

"DEMON!" I yelled in his ear that caused him to get up, in a blink of an eye

Did I mention that he threw me down in the process? Well he did

"Natalia are you ok?" he asked worried but I just laughed

He just looked at me

"You suck Natalia! Not cool" he then said

"I had to wake you up Dean" I said laughing and still on the floor

"Still…not cool" he said pouting

Still laughing I stand up on my feet

"I'm going to take a shower ok?" I said and walked towards the stairs

"Ok…I think I'm gonna go outside and eat something" he said and walked away

At that moment I saw Cass coming in the room

"Hey baby where were you?" I asked and kissed him. I could see that he was upset

"Just talking with Anael" he replied

"Cass? You'd tell me if something was wrong right?" I asked

He looked me in the eyes and he hugged me, resting his chin on my head

I felt him breathing hard

"Of course I would" he answered

I felt relieved! I know he wouldn't lie to me again

I trust him…

"Ok…ummm…I'm going to hit the shower, so I'll see you later?" I asked

"I don't know…I was thinking to continue my search for God" he answered

Of course…all this time he was searching for the ring so he put aside the mission of finding his father

"You do that…" I said smiling and walked up the stairs to my room

I glanced at him and saw him staring at his hand…I shrugged and continue my way

At the top of the stairs I saw Sammy

"Hey Sammy!" I said

"Hey Nat! How's the soon to be hubby?" he asked smirking

"Shut up!" I said and I blushed

"Cute" he said as he noticed my blushing

"Where are you heading?" I asked

"I got hungry…I thought I'll go out and grab something to eat"

"Dean is out…why don't you call him, to grab you something?" I suggested

"You are right…is that drool on your hair?" he said and pointed at my head

"Ewwwww…" I said and run to my room quickly to wash my hair

I could still listen to Sam laughing…

* * *

So after an hour passed we were all gathered in the living room watching some TV

Sam, me and Bobby

My mom had vanished, Castiel off to search for his father and Rissa to a nearby hunt

Dean was still out

"Did you try his cell?" I asked Sam

"Yes…he is probably 'busy' Natalia. You know Dean" Sam said calmly but I could see deep down that he was worried

"I know it's just…" I started

"What sweetie?" Bobby asked

"Just a bad feeling" I said

Just then we heard a knock at the door and Sam went to answer with his gun behind his back

He opened the door, breaking the salt line in the process and he saw Dean standing there

"Dude…what took you so long?" Dean asked

"Why didn't you use your keys?" Sam asked

"I forgot to take them in the first place…see there are on the counter" he said and pointed to where the keys were

"Ok" Sam said and he closed the door behind him, letting Dean walk inside

I was looking at the TV trying to ignore the little voice inside me

I heard Sam talking "Dude…what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Dean said

"Your shoulder...is bleeding"

"Must have scrape it…I dunno" Dean said

Oh my God…his protection tattoo is on his shoulder

I stood up and looked at my 'brother' and I saw the demon inside him! It must be a low level, I thought, because big level demons like Samael could cover it

I raised my hand and throw him at the other side of the room, much to others surprise

"Natalia? What the hell?" Sam shouted

"It's not Dean Sammy" I said and we heard Dean laughing

"Bravo!" He said clapping "I thought Sammy over there might figure it out, but little Natalia here surprised me!" he finished laughing again

"Who are you?" Sam asked

"Sam…I'm hurt! We had such a great time together" he said and winked

Sam eyes widened

"Ruby?"

* * *

Me: The bitch is back! *evil laugh* what do you think of that?

Dean: well you never left

Me: I was talking about Ruby, you asshole!

Dean: Oh…

Sam: Well I'm curious of what will happen

Me: So…what happened to you?

Sam: I went to see "Inception"! What an AWESOME movie

Dean: All this time you were watching this movie?

Sam: Yes! Its plain awesome! Leonardo's character is a con artist, a thief BUT he steals other peoples dreams and…*rumbling*

Dean: Oh god…make him stop…

Me: Sorry…it's out of my reach…So my awesome readers! What do you think of the chapter? Did you like it? I hope you did! :)

Dean: Don't forget to review!

Sam: and they had a totem that helped them…

Me: *rolls eyes* Reviewwwww please!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Hello everyone! I hope you are having a great time!

Dean: We were up until now!

Me: I love you too *sarcastic smile*

Dean: I bet you do

Sam: Wow…love is in the air!

Dean/Me: Shut up Sam

Sam: Noted *smiles*

Me: Aren't you in a good mood today

Dean: Yeah…why?

Sam: I'm just happy! No particular reason

Dean: Hmmm…I'm not buying it

Me: Me neither

Sam: Just because you are miserable, doesn't mean I have to be!

Dean/Me: We are not miserable

Sam: Suuuure!

Me: I don't like you today *pouts*

Sam: its ok, I understand *pats back* *smiles*

Dean: Christo!

Sam: I'm not possessed! *smiles widely*

Dean: Then why are you acting like you are possessed by Spongebob Squarepants?

Sam: Spongebob *giggles* I like him

Me: What's wrong with you?

Sam: Hehe…I love you!

Me: *wide eyes* Ok…I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you

Sam: *chuckles* *to Dean* I love you too

Dean: *awkward laugh* Are you stoned?

Sam: A little *laughs*

Me: With what? I don't keep any drags…oh crap!

Dean: What? What?

Me: Sammy? Sweetie? Did you by any chance go to my mother's room?

Sam: *giggles*

Me: I'll take that as a yes

Dean: What happened?

Me: Ummm…Sam may have taken my mom's…happy pills

Dean: Happy pills?

Me: Yes…they increase positive feelings, energy and so on! Sam, hunny, how many pills did you take?

Sam: I thought they were Tic Tac's

Dean: How many Sam?

Sam: I lost count! *grins*

Me: Oh dear…

Dean: That's bad?

Me: For us, definitely

Sam: Hey wanna play soccer? *kicks ball*

*sound of window breaking*

Sam: Sorry *chuckles*

Me: Dean?

Dean: Yeah?

Me: Take him out of here, NOW!

Dean: Dully noted! Come on Sam! Let's go outside to play

Sam: Yupieeeee *leaves*

Me: *sighs* I guess I have to go and clean the mess Sam did! Damn you happy pills! In the meantime you can read the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"Ruby?" I heard my brother say in awe

"In the flesh, baby! Well, Dean's flesh but you get the meaning" Ruby said in my brothers body

"But how? We killed you" Sam asked

"True and that hurt my feelings by the way! You can say that I have friends in very high, high places" the demon said winking

"Zachariah" I spoke

"Aren't you a smart puppy?" Ruby said

I glared her

"Enough chit chat, bitch" I said and with a flick of my hand I sent her inside the devils trap that was on the other side of the room

"Careful Natalia, don't forget Dean is in there" Bobby said

"I know Bobby…can you bring me some holy water?"

"Of course" he said and wheeled himself to grab it

But something was bothering me

"This is too easy" I said to Sam, but it seemed he was lost in his own world

"Sam!"

"Yeah…" he answered

"I know it's hard for you sweetie, but keep it together, our brother needs us" I said soothing

"You are right, I'm sorry. What were you saying" he said quickly

I could feel by brother's pain. That bitch broke his heart into thousand, little pieces

"It's too easy" I said again

"I've noticed too. What do we do?" he asked

I took a deep breath and gave a cocky smile

"We swing hard and fast"

* * *

We approached the demon bitch that has taken Dean's body

His eyes turned black and eyed Sam

"My, my you sure have changed Sam! You seem more…delicious to eat" she said and winked at Sam

"Oh god, please don't do this in my brothers body" I said

Seeing Dean hitting on Sam, was a picture I wanted out of my brain

Luckily Bobby came, carrying a bucket of holy water with him

"Thanks Bobby" I mumbled and grabbed the bucket from him

"What are you doing here Ruby?" Sam asked

"Not telling you champ!" she answered

"Good" I told her with a smirk and threw some holy water on the demon. Dean would be unaffected by this, but not Ruby

"UGHH YOU BITCH!" she yelled in pain

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I yelled back and threw some holy water again

"AHHHH GO TO HELL WINCHESTER" she said to me and I couldn't help but laugh

"You are joking right?" I asked her "you have to do better than this sweetheart"

"Why are you here Ruby?" Sam asked again

"Sorry Sammy, it's a secret" she said using Dean's voice

"She is not going to tell anything" Bobby said

"Listen to the old man, kids" Ruby smiled

"You are right Bobby" I said to him, ignoring her

I carefully placed my palm over Dean's forehead and chanted some Enochian

Nothing happened

"What the hell?" I mumbled

"Sorry _sweetheart_, try again" she said laughing

"Why isn't it working?" Sam asked and I focused on Dean's body

I was searching for…something. And I found it!

In the back of Dean's neck was a strange symbol

"Look" I pointed at the symbol for Sam and Bobby to see

"Crap" Both of them said

"How?" I asked Ruby

"I told you! High places" she said and smirked

I walked away motioning them to follow me

* * *

We were now in the kitchen

"We have a problem" I said quickly

"You think?" Sam snapped

"Don't get snappy with me Samuel!" I said to him, glaring him

"That symbol is bad news" I continued

"How so?" Bobby asked

"It's the symbol of Enoch, it's an angelic seal" I said

"We are not following Natalia, explain" said Bobby

"Only angels can brand people with this mark!" I began

"Zachariah" Sam said

"Exactly. The symbol of Enoch is used to lock things deep inside someone's soul. They were using it at interrogations" I said

"Meaning?" Sam asked

"When angels wanted to interrogate or punish other angels they used this mark to lock demons inside of them. A demon inside an angel, not a vessel but in the true form can be devastating for both angels and demons. It was good vs. evil! The demon inside and the angels grace resulted in a…explosion" I finished

"And they used that symbol to lock the demons inside" Sam said and nodded

"So that's why demons can't possess an angel" Bobby said and I nodded again

"How to we break it?" Sam asked

"We can't" I answered

"That's bullshit! What do you mean we can't?" Sam shouted

"First, watch your tone! Second, we just can't! It's unbreakable" I said sighing

"What if we burn the symbol?" Bobby asked

"Yeah! Like that time Meg possessed me" Sam said and showed me the mark on his forearm

"It won't work! The only way for Ruby to leave Dean is to do it willingly and we can't just walk out there and ask her politely!" I said

"But how did those angels survived?" Sam asked

"Sam, none of them survived! They all died"

For a moment there was silence

"So what do we do?" Sam asked me

"I don't know bro!"

* * *

We went in the living room, where the demon was

"Is the session over?" Ruby asked

I ignored her and threw some holy water on her

She doubled in pain

"Let go off my brother!" I said to her but she laughed

"No can do Natalia! Order from the boss you see" she said

"Why? Why did he brand Dean?" I asked

"I can't tell you! The only thing I can though is that he will stay with me forever!" she said and laughed

"You bitch" I said

"I know" she said and I run a hand through my hair. I can't let Dean trapped in there forever! Think Natalia, think!

"Take me!" I told her that caused everyone to look at me. Ruby seemed taken aback for a moment but then she seemed to think about it

"What? Are you crazy?" Sam yelled at me

"Leave Dean and take me instead!" I said to her ignoring Sam

"Don't do this Natalia" Bobby said

"It's the only way to save Dean, Bobby! I have too!" I said

"It's crazy and reckless!" Sam said

"I'm a Winchester! If course it's crazy and reckless!" I said

"No you are not doing it! She can possess me instead" he said frustrated

"Are you serious?" I yelled at him "End of story, I'm not negotiating!" I told them both

I grabbed my pocket knife from the back of my jeans and slashed the tattoo I had on my lower back

Blood started to flood that caused Sam to jump

"Natalia…please! It will kill you"

"I'm not an angel Sam! I'll be fine" I replied and turned back to Ruby

"Deal?" I asked

"Deal" she answered smiling devilish and I broke the devils trap using my knife

Lights out

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

Everything happened so fast

Black smoke was released from Dean's mouth and entered inside Natalia's

Both of their screams filled the air, as their bodies fell down with a thud

Bobby and Sam rushed over to Dean's side checking his vitals

"Your boy is alive" Natalia said, which she was possessed by Ruby

"We will hunt you down!" Sam said angrily

She smiled

"I'm counting on that. Later!" she said and disappeared

They watched Natalia disappearing in front of their eyes

They had to track down Ruby and kill her once and for all but until then…

Someone had to tell Castiel…

* * *

Me: Another chapter came to an end! I hope you like it and I apologize for not updating sooner!

*dean runs in the room*

Dean: We have a problem

Me: What is it? Where's Sam?

Dean: ummm…*scratches head* that's the problem…

Me: Dean?

Dean: He kinda…wanted to drive and we had a tiny accident

Me: Is the impala alright?

Dean: Hehe…we didn't take the impala

Me: Then how…WHAT? Tell me you didn't take my car!

Dean: *awkward laugh*

Me: YOU CRASHED MY CAR?

Dean: Just a little!

Me: Oh my god! How is he?

Dean: Sammy is fine just a bum on his head

Me: What? I was talking about my car! What happened to Jimmy?

Dean: You named your car Jimmy?

Me: Are you trying to piss me off more?

Dean: Of course not!

Me: Ughhh *leaves*

Dean: I don't understand her! Is just a Mini Cooper…

*from outside*

Me: JIMMY! *cries*

Dean: Women! Oh well…did you like today's update? Please drop a word or two! I feel kinda of lonely now! Please Reviewwwwww


	14. Chapter 14

Dean: Hello guys! We are back for another update! Right, Stella?

Me: I'm not talking to you

Dean: Are you still mad about that piece of plastic, you called car?

Me: My Mini Cooper is not a piece of plastic

Dean: Suuuure, keep telling yourself that! Anyhow, it was Sam who crashed it

Me: Sam was on happy pills and YOU let him drive Jimmy *pouts*

Dean: Whatever *Sam walks in*

Sam: Hello, hello! How are you this fine day? *smiles*

Dean: Shit Sammy! Did you take again these damn pills?

Sam: Sure did!

Me: *sighs* I really must throw them away

Sam: What? Nooooooooooo *pouts*

Me: *wide eyes*

Dean: Why don't you just sit down here quietly?

Sam: Where's the fan in that? *runs outside*

Me: Please go get him!

Dean: Yes Ma'am *salutes, follows Sam*

Me: *breaths in, breaths out* I really should start therapy

*From outside: glass breaking*

Sam: Uh oh…

Dean: RUN SAMMY RUN!

Me: Oh for crying out loud, now what? *knock on the door* Oh hello Mrs. Knight, how's my favorite neighbor doing? *smiles*

Neighbor: Those yahoos of yours broke my window…

Me: Ummm…sorry?

Neighbor: One guy freakishly tall and annoyingly happy along with another guy, a shorter one, with a dumb looking face?

Me: I understand now

Neighbor: Keep them away from my house! I'll send you the bill for the damage *leaves*

Me: *mumbles* bitch. Thank god I don't own Sam and Dean. Actually I own nothing *thinks* that's sad *sad face* Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

It has been nearly 5 hours since Ruby possessed Natalia. Dean was unconscious for about 3 of them and Sam and Bobby informed him on the situation, since he could only remember bits

But their main problem, other than finding their sister was telling Castiel what happened

"NATALIA IS WHAT?" Castiel yelled angrily and the brothers flinched a little

"Ummm…possessed?" Dean said

Cass closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"You…let her…GET POSSESSED?" he yelled

"Hey don't look at me! I was already possessed!" Dean said raising his hands

"Smooth Dean…" Sam said

"WILL SOMEONE ANSWER ME?" Castiel yelled again. It was clearly that he was upset

"Look Cass…" Sam started "Natalia told us about that Enoch thingy and that it couldn't be broken. So she offered herself to save Dean"

"Yeah…cause that worked just dandy the last time!" Dean said sarcastically

Castiel run a hand through his hair

"And Zachariah is behind all this?" he asked more calmly

"Most likely" Bobby said "Who else had enough power to pull a stand like this?"

"We want her back too Cass. You know that we'll do anything to get her back" Dean said and put a hand on the angels shoulder

"I know Dean. My apologies for the outburst"

"It's ok son. You are upset" Bobby said

Castiel sighed and said

"Damn you Winchester genes"

* * *

*with Natalia/Ruby*

Being trapped inside your own body well…it sucks! Not to mention that you have constantly a demon bitch pushing you further in your little 'cell'

"_Where are you taking me Ruby" _Natalia asked Ruby, who was in control of her body

"You didn't ask nicely" Ruby teased

"_Where are you taking me, bitch?"_

"Haha…like brother like sister" she replied

"_You are going to tell me or I swear I'll kick your ass…wait a minute, no! I will be kicking my own ass, then. Oh…I'll annoy you to death"_ Natalia said

"There's no way I'm telling you sweetheart"

"_It's your own funeral, bitch"

* * *

_

*with the boys*

"So, now what?" Bobby asked

"We must try and locate Natalia" Sam said

"Any luck Cass?" Dean asked Castiel

"No" the angel nodded "I can't sense her. The demon must be cloaking her"

"Crap" Bobby said

"But I do know someone who will help" Castiel said

"Who?" all three hunters asked

"Anael"

* * *

*with Natalia/Ruby*

"Are we there yet?" Natalia asked

"My answer remains the same, as the 500 previous ones…NO!" Ruby said

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Don't make me bite off your tongue" Ruby threatened and Natalia stopped

Just as Ruby was happy and relaxed with the silence in her head, she heard a familiar voice

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

*with the boys*

"You called, Castiel?" Anael said appearing

"Are you informed about the situation?" Castiel asked

"About Natalia getting possessed? Yes I am fully informed" she said

"How?" Dean asked

"I was here the whole time" Anael said

Everyone gasped in surprise

"You were here…and you did nothing?" Sam asked trying to be calm

"I couldn't interfere" she said "Orders"

"By whom?" Castiel asked

"That I cannot answer"

"You bitch! Can't you see that your daughter is danger?" Dean yelled

"Watch your tone with me boy" Anael said

"Anael…we all trying to really hard to find Natalia so if you don't want to help us…you can go to hell" Castiel said and everybody looked at him awe

"Yeah…what he said" Dean said and smiled

* * *

*with Natalia/Ruby*

"Thank god, you shut up" Ruby said

"_Are you going to tell me where are we going?"_

"No way"

"_Have it your way"_

"Or what?"

"_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination_" Natalia started singing

"Oh no…"

"_And when he's tall, he's what we call a dinosaur sensation_" she continued

"From all god damn songs, not Barney!"

"_Barney's friends are big and small, they come from lots of places…c'mon bitch sing with me_"

"I rather go back in hell"

"_After school they meet to play, and sing with happy faces_"

"Please stop…"

"_Barney shows us lots of things, like how to play pretend…where are we going Ruby_?"

"No…I'm not telling you"

"_Too bad…ABC's, and 123's, and how to be a friend_"

"God your voice is awful…"

"_Barney comes to play with us, whenever we may need him Barney can be your friend too, if you just make-believe him!" _she sang louder

"It's over isn't it?" Ruby asked

"_I can always sing Teletubbies…Over the hills and far away, Teletubbies come to play, time for teletubbies, time for teletubbies, time for teletubbies..." _Natalia said

"Oh no, no, no! Ok I'll tell you, just don't sing again"

"_Fine. I'm listening_"

She sighed "Zachariah wants you as bait to lure in your mother" she said

"_Now was that so hard? Now if I can only…"

* * *

_

*with the boys*

"Are you saying that I don't care about my daughter?" Anael asked

"Yeah" Dean said

"Listen to me you, hairless ape…I care about my daughter, more than anything in this world! So DON'T say that I don't care" she said

"Do you Anael? Then why you didn't help?" Castiel asked

"I told you…orders"

"Screw the orders!" Sam said angrily "Who knows where she is by now?"

Just then Castiel felt a sudden pain in his head

He groaned in pain

"Cass, are ok man?" Dean asked and Cass didn't answer him just closed his eyes and concentrated in the voice

"_Cass, I don't have much time because of the demon bitch. She is taking me as bait to Zachariah. He wants to kill my mom. Please hurry…I love you"_

The pain left and he opened his eyes only to see Dean, Sam, Bobby and Anael staring at him

"What happened?" Bobby asked

"It was Natalia…she was able to contact me, enough to send me a message" Castiel said

"That's my girl" Dean said relieved knowing that his sister was alive. For now

"What did she say?" Sam asked

"The demon is taking her to Zachariah. It's a trap for Anael"

"To kill me" she said

"Well he wouldn't be the first" Dean mumbled and Anael glared him

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked

"I know what…" Anael said and looked at Castiel

* * *

*with Natalia/Ruby*

Ruby opened the door to the…mansion?

"_Wow…that douche sure has taste_" Natalia said

"Hush, half-breed"

"_You hush…"_ but Natalia stopped hearing a very familiar voice

"Welcome to my humble house"

* * *

Me: Uh oh! Deep trouble huh? Stay tuned to see what happens!

*Sam and Dean walk through the door*

Me: Where the hell have you been?

Sam: Your neighbor's dog was chasing us! How exciting!

Dean: Ummm…yeah…we kinda

Me: I know about the window and you are going to pay it!

Dean: Me? But it was Sam who broke it

Sam: Hehe yeah!

Me: And you are encouraging him!

Dean: Not fair *pouts*

Me: Nothing in life is…

Dean: Wow…that's wise!

Me: Shut up! I'm going to make a phone call *leaves*

Dean: Why I'm always to blame? *sad face*

Sam: Because you are silly…*giggles*

Dean: *thinks* Sammy…where do you keep those happy pills?

Sam: In my bag in my bedroom

Dean: *leaves*

Sam: Oh well…*shrugs* I hope you enjoyed today's chapter! And please reviewwwwww! I'll give you each a big kiss if you do! Love you!

Dean: Oh SAAAAAAMMY?

Sam: Yeah Dean?

Dean: Want to play 'Hide n' seek'?

Sam: YEAH!

Dean: Yupieeeee


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Hello guys! I hope you are all having an awesome day!

Sam: *yells* C'mon Dean where are you?

Me: *sighs* cause apparently, I am not. What's wrong Sammy?

Sam: I was playing Hide and Seek with Dean and I've been looking for him for 2 hours. Have you seen him?

Me: Sorry Sam…have you tried Bobby's?

Sam: He is not there *sad face*

Me: When did you last saw him?

Sam: Outside

Me: *wide eyes* on no…Sam? Do you remember that hole in the ground?

Sam: The one Dean opened and you fell in?

Me: Yeah…the one you also fell into *smiles*

Sam: What about it?

Me: Did we ever covered it?

Sam: *thinks* crap *leaves*

Me: Hehe! *smiles* While Sam tries to get Dean out of the hole, why don't you read the next chapter? I hope you like it and just a little warning. PLZ don't hate me after this chapter! I have my reasons for doing it! Remember I own absolutely nothing!

Enjoy

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"_Humble my ass! This is a freaking mansion"_ Natalia said

"Oh shut the hell up" Ruby said and pushed Natalia deeper into her little prison

"Little Winchester is giving you trouble, Ruby?" Zachariah asked smiling

"You can't imagine. So…I brought her to you, what now?" the demon asked

"Mhmm…we wait my dear Ruby. We wait for Anael to catch the bait"

* * *

*with Sam and Dean*

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked the others

"I know what…" Anael answered and looked directly at Castiel. He stared back at her, obviously having a silent conversation. "No! I won't do it" Cass suddenly said

"It's the only way to save Natalia and you know it" she answered

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked

"You can't ask me that!" Cass said frustrated

"Will you answer my question?" Dean insisted but the two angels continued the disagreement

"Castiel, you have to do it! You are the only who can" she said

"Hellooooooo? People with questions here!" Dean said

"No! I can't do it!" Castiel said

"You will! You saw the future!" Anael said yelling

"This is ridiculous" Dean muttered and Sam just shook his head

"It's wrong" Cass said

"It's our only salvation Castiel" Anael said pleading. Dean had enough

"YO! ANGELS! CAN YOU GIVE A CRAP ABOUT US?" he yelled and both angels looked at him

"Why would we give you…" Anael started but Sam cut her off

"It's a figure of speech"

"Can you PLEASE tell us what the hell is going on?" Dean said

"Of course…" Cass said and started talking

* * *

*with Ruby/Natalia

"Do you think they are so stupid to come after her?" Ruby asked

"Of course. Haven't you learned anything about the Winchesters? It's all about the family" Zachariah answered

"Yeah! So we wait now huh?" she asked and Zachariah moved closer to her

"More or less" he said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean" he started and circled Natalia's forehead with his forefingers "that you are fired" Zachariah said and touched the centre of her forehead his fingers. Natalia's voice echoed through the large house but it wasn't Natalia who was screaming. It was Ruby

Black smoke exited Natalia's body and disappeared in a flash of red and white bright lights. Zachariah caught her body before it hit the ground and carried her in his arms and whispered

"Soon my dear, soon it will all be over"

* * *

*with Sam and Dean*

"That's crazy!" Sam yelled

"I'm doing it to save my daughter" Anael said to the brothers, who have now learned what would happen if they let Natalia kill Zachariah

"So let me sum this up" Dean said and the female angel nodded "You want Castiel to take your grace but in order for him to do he'll have to…"

"Kill me" Anael finished "It's the only way. Zachariah doesn't expect this and we are going to have a chance to win"

"But I have to kill you. Natalia will never forgive me" Cass said

"She will understand my son. Deep down you know that it's right thing to do" she said

"But hang on a sec" Sam said "So how are we going to kill Zachariah?"

The two angels looked at each other and then at the ground. Castiel nodded in agreement

"Ok…I'll do it. I'll kill you Anael and may Father forgive me"

* * *

*with Natalia*

When Natalia woke up, she expected to feel the cold, flat surface of the floor or the wall but instead she found herself lying comfortable in a bed

"What the hell?" she muttered and stood up

From downstairs she could hear the soft tunes of a piano. She climbed down the wooden stairs and went straight for the source of the music

And there he saw it. Zachariah

How could, someone how evil and twisted produce such beautiful music?

"Don't just stand there, come in" he said and still playing the piano ne nodded with his head towards the sofa

"I rather stand, thank you" she said

"Suit yourself my dear" he said

"Why am I here?" she asked. The music stopped

"I might as well tell you. You are the bait for your mother Natalia" Zach said

"You want to kill her and take her grace"

"Yes…but I also get to kill the Winchester family as well! Oh…and let's not forget lover boy, congratulations by the way" he said and glanced the ring at her finger

She said nothing; she just kept staring at him. He spoke again

"He went through great trouble to get that ring, you know. Lucky monkey, I'd kill to get it"

"Why don't you just take it?" she asked

"Believe me, I would! But it's not that easy. That ring will only leave your pretty lil finger when you die, which will happen. Today" he said smiling

"Aren't you a cocky bastard?" she said and moved a little closer. She had a plan but she had to be close

Just as if he heard her thoughts, Zachariah laughed "You silly, silly Natalia! Do you really think I'd just let you move around with your powers?"

Natalia froze. Just then he felt something round her neck

"A collar?" she asked touching it

"Oh yeah. It keeps your powers bound. You can't use them while you wear it" he said and smiled

"You son of a bitch"

* * *

*with Sam and Dean*

Castiel took hold of his angel sword and stood in front of Anael. Sam and Dean were some feet behind him

"How…" Cass started

"Straight in the heart" she answered coldly and he nodded

"Are you sure?" he asked once again

"Yes. Take good care of her ok?" she said looking at the brothers, which they both nodded in agreement "Lets finish this"

Castiel closed his eyes and asked forgiveness again from God. He placed the blade over Anael's chest

"I'm sorry" he said and pushed the blade in

Anael screamed in agony. Bright, white light emerged from the wound instead of blood and the brothers had to close their eyes

The white light found a new host and Castiel fell back from the force. Dean rushed over to check on his friend and Sam went to Anael's side who was now dead and red blood started oozing from the wound

"Cass are you ok?" Dean asked trying to steady Cass back on his feet

"I will be" he answered and clutched his head tightly

At that moment the door opened and Bobby walked in. He looked at the scene before him. Dean trying to steady Castiel and Sam covering Anael's body with a white sheet

"You idjits. Can't I go for the groceries without all hell breaking loose in here?"

* * *

*with Natalia*

NATALIA'S POV

"You won't win Zachariah" I said to him, full of anger

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you" Zach told me while his head was tilted up in the air, as if he was listening to something "We have company" he said smiling

"Oh no" I muttered and closed my eyes "please God" I prayed, hoping to be heard

"Natalia!" a voice caused me to open my eyes. It was Castiel, my beautiful angel

He was standing proudly, with a sword in his hands and my brothers were standing next to him. My mother was nowhere in sight

"Glad to see you could make it boys!" Zachariah said "but I'm disappointed, where is the lovely Anael?"

"She couldn't make it but she sends her regards" Dean said

"Too bad…I guess I'll kill her another time. But I'll settle with you" Zach said smiling. Ugh, I wanted to kill him so bad

"The only one who is going to die is you" Sam said

"We'll see about that" Zachariah said and snapped his fingers together. Four more angels appeared

"Let's dance dickface" Dean said and war began

* * *

Castiel throw at me a blade, as he saw the collar around my neck

Me, Sam and Dean were fighting the four angels and Castiel was circling Zachariah

"Give it up Castiel. You can never beat me. You were always weak" Zach said and he was send flying and smashed the wall

Zachariah looked actually surprised "How?" he asked

"Let's say that I have some help" Cass said

"Anael" he said in realization and I frowned. What did he meant by that?

"Doesn't matter" Zach continued "same grace, different vessel and I'll get it no matter what"

"You were always cocky Zachariah" Castiel said

"You were always naïve Castiel" Zachariah said and kicked him in the gut

"Cass" I yelled concerned that he was hurt but that cost me. One of the four angels managed to punch me so hard I was send flying

"Son of a…" I groaned and joined again the battle again

* * *

After what seemed like a lifetime, me and my brothers managed to kill the angels

Castiel and Zachariah were still fighting hard. Flashes of light appeared every now and then, when they punched each other

Just then Zachariah managed to disarm Castiel and he gripped him tight from the neck

"So this is how it ends" Zachariah said and I yelled for him to stop

Just then I saw a little wink from my witty angel and I saw that he had a second blade hidden in his sleeve

"This is how it ends" Castiel said and with a sudden move, the blade appears in his hand and it pierces through Zachariah's stomach. Blood started coming from his mouth and I couldn't help but give a little smile. But it faded when I saw the bright white light surrounding not only Zachariah but Castiel as well

They both screamed in pain

"NO!" I yelled and made a move towards Cass, but strong arms stopped me

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO" I yelled and kicked the brother who was holding me back

I yelled and cried even more when I saw my angel dropping to his knees screaming in horrible pain

"LET ME GO!" I cried "PLEASE! LET ME GO TO HIM" I yelled again realizing that my angel…was dying

"NO! CASS! PLEASE" I cried his name. I couldn't believe what was happening. No, no, no…

Finally the light vanished and we saw that Zachariah's host was turned into a pile of dust

I dropped to my knees, crying along with the brother who was holding me. He never stopped holding onto me

I couldn't talk. Instead I crawled. I crawled my way towards to where my angel's body was

He was still alive and covered in blood. His breathing was hard

"Ca...ss?" I said sobbing

His cold blue eyes looked up to me and he cupped my cheek

I closed my eyes and more tears escaped

"Plea…se, don't lea…ve me" I said to him

A tear escaped his eye "I'm so…rry" he managed to say and his hand feel down

"No…" I cried

His eyes closed "NO!"

I looked up in the sky and prayed to God to bring him back

"You can't be de…ad! YOU PROMISED YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE ME" I yelled and hugged his cold body

"I can't live without you" I whispered and kissed his pale lips

I felt two sets of arms hugging me

"Natalia…" Sam whispered and I turned to look at him and then Dean. They both had tears in their eyes

"He can't be…he can't be" I was saying over and over again "He can't be dead"

I caressed his black hair and i realised that he had given me something. I hold it tightly in my palm as another wave of sobbing started

"My angel is dead"

* * *

Me: *wipes tear* please don't kill me!

*Sam and Dean walk in*

Me: Hey guys! *closes document* what's up?

Sam: You are hiding something

Me: Me? Nonsense

Dean: You are hiding something all right

Me: Don't be silly! How was your trip to the hole?

Dean: Delightful

Me: Oh…I see the happy pills are wearing off

Sam: Unfortunately

Me: *laughs uncomfortable* good, good

Dean: *stares* that's it! Tell us what are you hiding?

Me: Nothing

Sam: It's something about the story, isn't it?

Me: …no

Dean: It is!

Sam: C'mon tell us! It can't be that bad

Me: Hehe

Dean: C'mon! What did you did? Kill Cass? *laughs*

Me: Well…*coughs* ummm…*scratches neck*

Sam/Dean: YOU KILLED CASS?

Me: Let me explain...OH, LOOK a butterfly

Sam/Dean: Where? Where?

Me: *leaves*

Dean: Son of a bitch

Sam: I can't believe she killed Cass! *sad face*

Dean: me too man *sad face* man this day sucks! I fell into the damn hole, she killed Cass and my butt is sore

Sam: Too much information

Dean: I need a massage *looks at Sam*

Sam: Oh hell no! *leaves*

Dean: Oh well! We would all appreciate your reviews guys! It means a lot to us! Also is there any volunteer to massage me? *smiles*


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Hello guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I got carried away with my other stories

Dean: You are awful

Me: I know *sad face*

Dean: You killed Cass

Me: I know

Dean: Why?

Me: Because I had to

Dean: Why?

Me: I just had to ok?

Dean: Why?

Me: What are you 3?

Dean: Why…I mean no! I'm curious

Me: Ugh…I will explain everything in this chapter, now where is Sam?

Dean: Sleeping

Sam: *walks in the room* not anymore

Me: Hello grumpy

Sam: *glares*

Me: Oook…

Sam: I'm not talking to you

Me: Why not?

Sam: *turns his back on me*

Me: Ok I get it. I'm sorry I never meant to throw your toothbrush in the toilet, it just happened. And I'm sorry I forgot to replace it. The past 3 months were a nightmare

Sam: *wide eyes* WHAT?

Dean: *chuckles*

Me: Oh…you didn't know?

Sam: *still wide eyes* NO!

Me: *laughs nervously* I'll just…leave *runs out of the room*

Sam: *sticks his tongue out* Oh god…*runs* *sound of water running*

Dean: *laughs* oh well…Don't forget the writer own absolutely nothing *grins* Now let's read that chapter of hers

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

BEFORE

_"Ca...ss?" I said sobbing_

_His cold blue eyes looked up to me and he cupped my cheek_

_I closed my eyes and more tears escaped_

_"Plea…se, don't lea…ve me" I said to him_

_A tear escaped his eye "I'm so…rry" he managed to say and his hand feel down_

_"No…" I cried_

_His eyes closed "NO!"_

_I looked up in the sky and prayed to God to bring him back_

_"You can't be de…ad! YOU PROMISED YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE ME" I yelled and hugged his cold body_

_"I can't live without you" I whispered and kissed his pale lips_

_I felt two sets of arms hugging me_

_"Natalia…" Sam whispered and I turned to look at him and then Dean. They both had tears in their eyes_

_"He can't be…he can't be" I was saying over and over again "He can't be dead"_

_I caressed his black hair and i realized that he had given me something. I hold it tightly in my palm as another wave of sobbing started_

_"My angel is dead"_

NOW

NATALIAS POV

2 weeks have passed since my Cass died. 2 weeks since my whole world collapsed

I was lying in my bed, curled in a tight ball, hugging my pillow and crying softly. I never stopped crying, I found it impossible. It was like my tears had a will of their own

Just then I heard a soft knock on the door. I didn't answer but the door opened and Rissa walked in

"Natty?" she asked but I remained silent. I didn't have the power or the will to answer to anyone

"Please sweetie just say something, anything" she begged and I felt her weight on my bed "I'm so sorry for Cass and your mom" she said and for the first time I whipped my head to look at her. What did she mean? She must have seen my surprise "You didn't know?" she asked and I continued staring at her

Rissa looked sympathetically at me "Sweetie…your mom ummm…is…she passed away" she said and I suddenly felt my heart heavier and for a moment my breathing stopped. I had just found my mom. It wasn't fair. I'm getting tired of life screwing me and my family. I closed my eyes and controlled my breathing. Rissa continued talking

"You haven't left your room in two weeks not to mention that you haven't eaten anything too" she continued

"Your brothers are worried sick" she said and my mind drifted back to the moments where Sam and Dean tried to talk to me

I felt her standing up and walking towards the door

"You know…all this" she said and I know she motioned to me "won't bring Cass back" she said and left my room

I felt my throat burn and more tears escaped my eyes. Before I know it I was sobbing once again

Rissa was right. This wouldn't bring my angel back. Nor my mom. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red with dark circles under them. My hair was a mess and that damn collar still around my neck. I wiped the tears from my face and stared at my hand. I was still clutching what Castiel had given me before he died. It was Dean's amulet. I had to return it to my brother. I nodded to myself and stared my reflection

"But not before a hot shower"

* * *

Surprisingly by the time I stepped out of the shower it was night. I climbed carefully down the stairs not wanting to wake up anyone. I headed to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich but just then I heard noises coming from the living room. I tip toed to the room and switched the lights on only to see two very surprised familiar faces

"What are you doing here?" I asked my voice rough

"Ummm…Natalia is not what it looks like" he said

"Then how do you explain your tongue in Rissa's throat Dean? You lost your watch in here?"

"Natty…we…erm" Rissa tried to say

"Save it guys. You don't have to explain yourself to me. You are both adults" I said shrugging and they smiled softly "So you two are like…a couple?" I asked and they looked at each other and smiled

"Yes, you can say that" Dean answered and took her hand into his. I smiled "I'm so happy for you guys" I said and I felt a small tug in my heart "I should probably leave you two lovebirds alone" I said and rushed up in my room ignoring my brother who was calling for me

I stepped into my room and sat on my bed. I was truly happy about Dean, I truly was but I couldn't help but to feel a little…jealous. Not of Rissa and Dean but the feeling of having someone to hold your hand, to lean your head on, to kiss, to love. I blinked some tears away and lied down

Another sleepless night for me

* * *

I got up the next morning, tried to make myself presentable and went downstairs. When I reached the kitchen I was greeted with a crushing hug from Sam

"Sam…I need air bro" I said to him and he let go of me

"Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you" he said and I smiled. I missed my Sammy. I grabbed his hand and led him to the table to sit

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked looking at me

"I'm…coping" I said truthfully and I felt Sams hand on my shoulder "The pain won't go away but in time it'll hurt less" he said to me and I nodded

"Pie?" Rissa asked

"Maybe one piece" I said and I saw Bobby wheeling himself in the room "Hey Bobby" I greeted

"Glad to see you on your legs" he said and smirked

"Oh…I almost forgot" I said and grabbed the amulet out of my pocket "to give you this" I said to Dean and showed him the amulet

"Where did you get it?" he asked

"Castiel gave to me just before…you know" I said and all their faces fell. Just then the amulet began to glow "What the hell?" everyone said

I tried to touch the amulet but it was burning hot. I gave it to Dean but it stopped glowing

"Is this a kind of joke?" he questioned

"Dean give it back to her" Sam said

"What? why?" Dean asked

"Just do what I say" he said and Dean gave me back the amulet. As soon as he gave it to me it started glowing again

"I don't understand" I said to Sam

"Guys…remember what Cass said about the amulet?" he asked

"Yes its like God EMF, what do you mean? Natalia is God?" Dean said

"No you jerk. What if the amulet needs only her to work?" Sam said

"So someone in here is God?" I asked and Sam nodded. We glanced around the room and saw no one off the usual. Actually scratch that

Our jaws dropped to the floor when we saw Bobby standing up AND WALKING!

"I guess my secret is out" he said

"You are God?" Dean asked and 'Bobby' nodded. I dropped the amulet on the table

"All this time you were possessing Bobby?" Sam asked

"Possessing is a hard word son. I was…coexisting you can say" he said

"Since when?" Dean asked

"Since you first met Bobby. Bobby was in control of his body and I was…observing"

"Observing" Dean said and laughed. He was prepared to say something else but I stopped him. I stepped in front of Dean and I was face to face with 'Bobby'

I looked at him in the eyes '_I'm sorry Bobby' _I said to myself and punched him as hard as I could

"Damn it" I muttered as I felt the bones on my hand break. He didn't even flinch

"Feel better?" he asked

"Why?" I asked "Why our family?" I asked

"Destiny. It had to be your family. That's why I created you" he said

"You created us to make us miserable?" Sam asked

"Of course not" he said

"Well you fooled me" Dean said sarcastically

"Winchesters" he started saying "because of you this world is saved. You sacrificed so much to save it. I wish I could turn back time" he said and we all stared at him

"I _can_ turn back time but I won't. But I can do this" he said and snapped his fingers together

We looked at each other wondering what happened

"Well don't look at each other you idjits! Look behind you" 'Bobby' said to us and turned around. We all gasped when we saw…

"Mom, dad?" Sam and Dean said at the same time

"Hello boys" John said with a smile

"My sons" Mary said and walked towards Dean and hugged him. Dean hesitated at first but he returned the hug. She then went towards Sam

"My baby" she said and smiled "I'm so sorry" she continued and hugged Sam as well. I could see that both my brothers had tears in their eyes and they were speechless.

"Boys" John said and hugged them both. It was really touching seeing them all like this. For the first time in these two weeks I gave a genially smile.

I suddenly saw both John and Mary turning my way. I'm gonna be truthful. I panicked

"Natalia" John said looking at me "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" he said I didn't know really what to say. I just nodded

Just then Mary grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes "You don't have to be worried Natalia"

"Mary is right" John said and he came closer to me "I hope that one day you can forgive me" he said and without a warning I hugged him tight

"There is nothing to forgive, dad" I said to him and he smiled. Just then I heard Sam gasp. I turned around to see what he was seeing. It was a woman

"Jessica?" Sam said

"It's me baby" the blonde girl, Jessica, said and Sam rushed over to her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow

"Isn't this a happy reunion?" 'Bobby' said looking at us. I couldn't help but to look around the room waiting for something to show up. Someone

"My work here is done. Oh wait, I almost forgot" he said and walked towards me. My heart was beating fast

He put his fingers on my forehead and a small light emerged. Then…my collar fell to the floor. That was what he forgot…silly me

"I have to leave. Take care everyone" he said and a white bright light filled the room

* * *

When the light disappeared we saw Bobby lying on the floor unconscious. Dean and Sam rushed to check on him and move him the couch. He was fine. Everyone was fine. Well….almost everyone

I looked everyone in the room. Dean with Rissa was next to Sam and Jessica and adjacent to them was Dad with Mary. They all looked so happy

"Excuse me" I said and walked away from the room and as soon as I was out of their range I run. I closed the door behind me and went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. What was wrong with me? I should have been happy but I couldn't

"Am I that selfish?" I asked myself

"No you are certainly not" I heard someone say. I wasn't expecting an answer. I exited the bathroom and stopped dead in my tracks

"Hello" he greeted smiling

"Cass is it really you?" I asked and he nodded. That was all I needed. I run and jumped in his open arms. Literally

"I missed you angel" he said in my ear. I was laughing and crying. I still couldn't believe it! My Cass is back

"I missed you so much." I said and kissed him "you are not going to disappear are you?" I asked and he smiled. Oh how I missed his smile

"I'm never leaving you angel" he said and took my hand into his. He caressed my finger and the ring he gave me. He looked at me with his blue orbs and I smiled. Oh how I missed this…

Suddenly he took my other hand, the broken one, into his own and frowned

"What happened?" he asked

"Ummm…I finally met your Father" I said with a wide smile

"Oh…"

"Come one lets go downstairs" I said excited

"I think they can wait" Cass said and I raised my eyebrow

"Oh really?" I asked and he silenced me with a passionate kiss.

Oh they can definitely wait…

The end

* * *

Me: Tada! And this is the end of my Cass/Natalia series :D I could write an epilogue, if you want to :) Like…6 years into the future. Do you want to?

Dean/Sam: YEAH!

Me: No one asked you

Dean: Oh come on

Me: Only if my reviewers want to I will write the epilogue

Sam: *puppy eyes*

Me: I'm immune Sam

Sam: Damn it

Me: Pleasure working with you guys

Dean: Oh you are not done yet. People want to see me and Sam as daddies

Sam: and Cass

Me: Well…we'll see

Dean: We really hope you liked the chapter

Sam: and leave your reviews to tell us what you think of it

Dean: and tell us if you want that epilogue! Please *puppy eyes*

Me: Byeeeeee


End file.
